Something Has Changed
by crushie
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are the leads in the winter musical. They performed and lived happily ever after, right? Not exactly. Along the way, Gabriella finds comfort in another boy's arms. Now she has to choose: Troy or her newfound love? Ryella Troyella
1. Replacement

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back with my second fanfic! WHOO! This is also my second HSM fic. I had so much fun writing my first one that I decided to put up a second one! This one's called "Something Has Changed". It's a Ryella. So if you guys don't like Ryella's, that's your loss. I'm not sure if this is going to be as popular as my first one (To Kiss Or Not To Kiss), but I'll give it a shot. I'll even take flames!**

**Summary: ****So, Troy and Gabriella auditioned for the winter musical and got the lead parts. They acted and sang together and lived happily ever after, right? WRONG! Since Troy hasn't asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend yet, she's a free girl. But they _are_ best friends. Then, suddenly a guy comes into Gabriella's life and sweeps her off her feet. How will Troy feel about that?**

**Disclaimer: I _do _own High School Musical and every part of it! Okay, that was a lie. But I hope it was the truth!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something Has Changed**

**Chapter 1: **Replacement

Troy was in the middle of a basketball game. A rematch between East High and West High for the championship. There were only ten seconds left in the clock, and Troy just stole the ball. He was about to dunk the ball for the winning point. He jumped and suddenly, everything fell into darkness.

A few hours later, Troy woke up. He saw that he was in a white room, on a white bed, and something was holding his foot up. He checked his watch to see what time it is. It read: 1:17. He felt something holding down his other arm. He looked and there was Gabriella holding his hand, fast asleep. He patted her hair with his other arm and she mumbled something.

"Mama, can I have ten more minutes please?" Gabriella pleaded.

Troy laughed at this and continued patting her hair. Gabriella slowly woke up and saw Troy awake.

"Troy!" Then she stood up and gave Troy a big hug and kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad you're awake! I thought you'd never wake up!"

"What happened?" Troy asked.

Gabriella explained to Troy how he was about to dunk the ball but suddenly a huge guy from West High 'accidentally' bumped into him. So Troy fell headfirst to the floor knocking him unconscious and the guy from West High fell on his left leg.

"So on top of being unconscious, you had a broken leg." Gabriella said.

"Then what happened?" Troy asked. So Gabriella continued explaining things to him. When the team tried to wake him up, he wouldn't budge so his dad, Chad, Zeke, and Jason carried him off to the sidelines and coach Bolton called an ambulance. When it got there, they put Troy into a stretcher and into the ambulance.

"I asked your dad if I could ride in the ambulance and he approved. Thank goodness. I was so scared Troy!" Gabriella said, tears in her eyes. Troy patted her hair.

"Ssshhh. Don't cry. You've got nothing to be scared of. I'm still here." Troy comforted her but was anxious to find out what happened next. "What else happened?"

"Well, Chad called me and they said that West High was disqualified for purposely injuring a member of the opposing team. So you guys still won."

"I slept through all of that?"

"Well, you did hit your head pretty hard."

"Oh man! Now that you've mentioned it, my head feels like it's going to explode! So what am I going to do about my leg?" Troy asked, holding his raised leg.

"Let it heal of course!"

"But how am I supposed to do the musical?"

"You don't. Ryan's going to take your place. It's one of Ms. Darbus' rules. 'If the person doing the lead role is in any way injured, sick, or missing, the understudy immediately takes his or her place.'" Gabriella answered as she did a pretty good impression of Ms. Darbus.

"What? You mean Ryan's replacing me?"

"Just until your leg completely heals. And besides, he's the understudy."

"Yeah, but Gabby, the last scene."

"What about the last scene?" Gabriella asks. Troy raises his eyebrows at her. Gabriella thinks for a while and she realizes what Troy is trying to say. She gasps softly.

"I forgot about the last scene." Gabriella finally said after a couple seconds of not saying anything. "Troy, I don't have to do it if you don't want me to do it. I could always ask Sharpay to take my place."

"Um… as much as I know Sharpay loves to perform in musicals, I wouldn't think that she would want to embarrass herself just to be in one."

"But I'm sure they've done it before. Have they?"

"Um…" Troy said thinking. "Yeah, I remember now! They _did_ do it. But just once in fourth grade and it was for the play. It was not a pretty sight. And I don't think they'd wanna do it now that they're sophomores in high school."

"Ew! Okay, just the thought of that, makes me want to throw up!"

"Hey, not on the white sheets!" Troy said playfully. "Anyway, you don't have to quit the musical just because I'm not in it for one night. And you love performing. So I'm not going to get in your way."

"Okay. But if you change your mind just let me know. Because it might make you uncomfortable since you're my best friend and all." Gabriella said. A short silence occurred. Troy stroked Gabriella's face.

"I'm not going to stop you Gabby. You love performing. And Ryan's cool once you get to know him." Troy suddenly said. Gabriella was confused. "You've been hanging out with him?" She asks.

"Well, sometimes, when I practice my songs for the musical and we're taking a break, we talk. And sometimes he plays basketball with the team and me. And, he's actually good! My dad even asked him if he wanted to join the team next year since a couple of our players are moving on to college. He declined because he says he doesn't think that he can balance basketball, performing, his social life, his family/friends, and keeping his grades up all at the same time. And sometimes he even asks us for advice."

"He's asks _you_ for advice?"

"Yeah. He asks us advice on how to deal with girls. He told us that he wants to start asking girls out again but he forgot how. Seems like he asked this girl out once last year and they went steady for a while. But a couple days later, she broke his heart. And he hasn't asked a girl out since." Troy explained.

"Wow. So there's more to Ryan Evans' life besides following his sister around. He's such a sweet guy. Why would anyone want to break his heart? I mean, he sent me a bouquet of roses on the first night of the musical for good luck. How sweet is that?"

_Yeah, so sweet. _Troy thought jealously.

"What did that girl do to hurt him anyway?"

"Apparently, she cheated on him and he caught her. When he was on stage, he was looking for her because she promised him she'd be there to watch him. When he finally saw her, she was making out with this other dude in a dark corner. And when he saw that, he ran off the stage and didn't bother finishing the show which caused Sharpay to get mad at him."

"Oh, poor Ryan. He must've been hurt real bad."

"Yeah. No wonder he doesn't have anything better to do than follow Sharpay around. He doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Well, what advice did you guys give him?"

"We told him to keep his head up and just girls to notice him more often."

"And?" Gabriella asked for him to continue.

"And that's about it."

"That's all you told him? One advice? Wow. After a year of not dating, that's the only advice you guys give him. You guys are pathetic."

"Well, what were we supposed to say?"

"You're supposed to support him and say, 'Go for it, you can do it'. Or you could've told him to act like himself because girls don't like show-offy guys who think that they have to act cool just to impress them."

"Well, I'm not a girl, so I don't know those things!"

"Okay, okay. Fine. Well, I guess you're okay now. So I can get some real sleep. And you rest your leg and get better. Hopefully it'll heal before Saturday."

"But Gabby, Saturday is three days from now. And I don't think it'll heal that fast." Troy pointed out.

"Oh. Well you just let me know if you change your mind about me being in the musical, okay?"

"Okay. But I told you Gabby; I'm not going to change my mind. I'm not stopping you from being in the musical this Saturday. Besides, I have no reason to stop you." Troy said.

"Okay, okay. I won't nag you about it anymore. It's just that, I don't want to see you hurt." Gabriella said.

"Gabby, I won't be hurt. I promise. Why would I be?"

_Because I'm hoping that you like me and don't want to see me with another guy. _Gabriella thought. But instead, she answered, "I don't know."

"Can you do me a favor?" Troy asked.

"Sure."

"Can you sing me a song while I fall asleep?"

"Which song?"

"Any song. Just as long as you sing." Troy answered.

"Okay. This one's for you." Gabriella said. She started singing "Dreaming Of You" by Selena. **(A/N: I love that song. It's so romantic!)**

By the time she finishes, she looks at Troy and finds that he's already asleep. So she turns off the lights and curls up on the couch that was near Troy's bed. She couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't help but think about Saturday night. The night she would have to kiss Ryan Evans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, so that was my first chapter. It's not my favorite chapter but I can live with it! And it's just to start things off. But I hope you guys liked it! And if you're confused in some parts, just let me know and I'll clear it up for you.**

**Coming up next chapter: We listen in on Ryan and Sharpay's conversation.**


	2. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

**A/N: Hey people! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I got eight reviews for my first chapter! Wow! Thanks to my reviewers, lil-mo-jo, Iluvehsm, lol925, TheFlash017, Ann-Krol, laguanabeachfreak442, ishjussmee, and x3IWish. Thank you guys for reviewing!**

**lil-mo-jo - LOL. I think that would make a great story! But this is a Ryella so I can't break them up!**

**lol925 - Why aren't you a big Ryella fan? Thanks for the nice compliments! I'm pretty sure you'll win a gold medal this time! LOL**

**Ann-Krol - Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it! You should read more HSM fics! I read them all the time and some of these writers are really awesome! They keep me entertained all throughout the whole story! And maybe you should start the first Portuguese HSM fic! And maybe some of our other Brazilian fans would read it!**

**laguanabeachfreak442 - I know! Gross! Thanks! It might be as good as my first one, but I'm not sure though! It could go either way.**

**x3IWish - I know! It's an awesome song! It's so romantic!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Something Has Changed**

**Chapter 2: **You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

The Evans' household consisted of five people. Richard Evans, Summer Evans, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, and Tyrell Evans. Tyrell is Sharpay and Ryan's little brother, and Richard and Summer are their parents.

Everyone in the mansion is asleep **(A/N: Just pretend the Evans' are filthy rich)**. Except for Sharpay and Ryan. It was about eleven o'clock, and they were in the loft talking while watching television. But the TV was muted. They were somewhat bonding.

"Hey Ry, I got a text-message from Gabby a few minutes ago."

"What'd it say?"

"It said that she and Troy are in the hospital. Troy was playing basketball and some guy from West knocked him to the ground headfirst and then landed on his leg, so now Troy's unconscious and has a broken leg." Sharpay told Ryan.

"Ouch. What else did she say?"

"She said that Troy can't be in the musical on Saturday. So you have to fill in for him. Great. So you get to be in the musical but I don't."

"Um… I don't think you'd want to be in the musical too Shar."

"Why not?"

"The last scene?"

"What about the last scene?" Sharpay said. Then she thought about it and then she realizes what Ryan was saying.

"Oh, right. The last time we had to do that was in fourth grade. And it was not a pretty sight."

"Oh, yeah. I remember."

"So anyway, you practiced the script and the songs right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Then they sat in silence for a while. Then Sharpay just realized something important. "Do you realize that you'll be kissing Gabriella in the last scene?"

"Yeah? Is this going anywhere?"

"What I'm saying is, you'll be kissing Troy Bolton's _future _girlfriend. Don't you realize that?"

"I do. But so what? I'm just gonna be acting. It's not like I actually mean it or anything. And they're not together so why should I worry?"

"Because Troy really likes her and what if he doesn't take it as 'just acting'?"

"Well, that's his problem."

Sharpay just sighs. "Okay. But if he comes after you and beats you up, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Whatever." Ryan answers and tries to change the subject. "Hey Shar, you're a girl right?"

"Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious." Sharpay answered sarcastically.

"Well, you know I haven't asked a girl out since last year right?"

"Yeah. What, so now you want me to help you and give you some pointers on how to ask a girl out or something?"

"Exactly!" Ryan said excitedly. "Can you help me? Please? I'm desperate! I even asked the basketball team for advice!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Rewind! You asked the basketball team for advice?" Sharpay asked and Ryan nodded. "Since when do you hang out with the basketball team?"

"Since Troy and I became friends. They said I was good. Good enough that I got offered a spot for next year."

"And what did you say?" Sharpay said while crossing her arms.

"I turned them down because I don't know if I can manage basketball, performing, my grades, my social life, and family/friends all together. Well, anyway, back to my problem. Can you _please_ help me?" Ryan asked desperately. "PLEASE!"

Sharpay crossed her arms. But caved when she saw her brother's pleading puppy-dog face. She sighs. "Okay, fine. But just until I get her to get with you."

"Okay, deal." Then Ryan spits on his right hand and holds it out for Sharpay to shake, expecting her to shake it.

"Um… gross." Sharpay said and backed away.

"My bad." Ryan apologizes, wiping the spit on his dress pants. "I forgot girls don't do that. So when do we start?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe tomorrow. Starting with your outfit." Sharpay said looking at Ryan up and down.

"I thought you liked my outfit." Ryan said.

"I do. But that outfit is for performing. The dress pants? The sparkly button up shirt? The funny hat? Definitely for performing. We have to dress you up like a regular guy. Like Troy Bolton for instance."

"But-" Ryan started but Sharpay cut him off.

"No, buts." Sharpay said. Ryan sighed. They continued talking about how Ryan should dress, how he should talk around girls, and how he should act around girls.

"Okay, I think that's enough advice for one night." Ryan said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hit the hay. But before I do. Who's the girl that you like anyway?" Sharpay asked and Ryan leaned in and whispered in her ear and told her the girl's name. When Sharpay heard it, she froze in shock.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Sharpay said in a very loud shouting voice. So Ryan covered his sister's mouth. "SSSHHH! Not so loud!" Then he let go of Sharpay's mouth.

"Since when?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know. I just do. I don't know when I started to like her."

"Well, in that case, we're gonna have to work a little harder then, won't we?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So that was the second chapter! Sorry if that was so short! But I don't know what else they would talk about!**

**Coming up next chapter: It's shopping time!**


	3. SixPack

**A/N: Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I just have some family issues that need taking care of. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I got five reviews for my last chapter which was three less than the last one but okay! Thanks to my new reviewers: Leah, xEarlySunsetOverMonroevillex, and someone who didn't put a name on their review.**

**laguanabeachfreak442 - This is a Ryella. with little hints of Troyella too!**

**Leah - Sorry. But this isn't a Troy and Gabriella story. This is a Ryan and Gabriella story. So if you don't want to read it anymore, I understand.**

**lol925 - Oh. Well, I'll try to make things work between them. And you'll find out what she thinks in the next chapter! And I know it's short. Sorry about that!**

**someone who didn't put a name - Thank you! And no, Ryan does not like a guy in my story.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! I think it's short too but it's longer than the last one!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Something Has Changed**

**Chapter 3:** Six-Pack

The next day at school, Gabriella's day was going by fast since Troy wasn't there with her. Homeroom came and went, then it was lunch, then suddenly, it was fifth period and then school was out. Well, not entirely. Gabriella still had to go to the auditorium to practice for Saturday's musical.

When she got there, Ryan and Sharpay were already there. First, they practiced the songs and then their lines. It was an hour and a half show so they had a lot of lines to practice. And before they knew it, it was the last scene, where Minnie and Arnold share their first kiss.

_Here we go. _Gabriella thought. Her lips were only a few centimeters away from Ryan's and then suddenly, Sharpay interrupted.

"And, end scene!" Sharpay shouted. "Okay, that's a rap! You guys did great!"

Ryan went over to talk to Kelsi and Gabriella climbed off the stage secretly thanking Sharpay for interrupting. "Hey, Sharpay, are you sure that you don't want to take my place in the musical?"

Sharpay just stared at Gabriella for a while. "Um… Gabriella, if I took your place in the musical, I would have to do the last scene with Ryan. And it's not going to be a pretty sight. The last time we did that, we were in fourth grade."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I know why you don't want to kiss my brother. It's because you think you'll hurt Troy."

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I have my ways…" Sharpay said.

"But I don't want to give Ryan the impression that I don't want to kiss him. I heard what happened to him last year."

"You did huh? Well, he was an emotional wreck when he saw them kissing. It took two whole months for him to completely get over it. Well, anyway, Ryan and I gotta jet. We're going shopping."

"But you just went shopping yesterday. You had like eight shopping bags." Gabriella reasoned.

"Not shopping for me. Shopping for Ryan."

"Why does Ryan need to go shopping? I thought you liked the way he dresses?"

"I do. But his outfit is for performing. I'm going to dress him like a normal guy. It's going to take a lot of work but hopefully, it'll pay off."

"Well, good luck. I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that, Gabriella waved to Sharpay and Ryan, who was still talking to Kelsi, and then she left for the hospital.

Ryan finished his conversation with Kelsi and then approached Sharpay.

"Are you ready little bro?" Sharpay asked.

"Do I seriously have to do it?" Ryan whined.

"Yes you seriously have to do it if you want her to notice you more often."

Ryan sighs. "Fine." Then he follows Sharpay to their car. He gets in the driver's seat and drives to the mall.

When they got there, Sharpay immediately pulled him to a men's store and asked him what size shirts he wears. Right after he answered, Sharpay started pulling different types of shirts from the racks and puts them in his arms.

Then she asks him what size pants her wears. He answers and then Sharpay pulled different types and colors of pants and shorts from the racks and puts them in his arms. And they did the same thing with shoes. Then she pushes him into the dressing room and forces him to try them on.

A couple of minutes later, Ryan still hasn't come out. Sharpay is filing her nails while a guy from West High passes Sharpay and stares at her for a while. Sharpay notices the guy staring.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Sharpay sternly asks without stopping filing her nails.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, don't I know you from somewhere? You look familiar." The guy asked.

Sharpay looks at the guy and then back at her nails. "No, you don't know me from somewhere." Sharpay said.

"Don't you go to West High?"

"No, I got to_ East_ High."

"Oh, sorry. But isn't this a guy store? What's a pretty girl like you doing in a shop like this?" The guy asked, flirting a little.

"Is it illegal now for a girl to shop for her little brother?"

"No, I guess not." The guy says.

"I thought so." And Sharpay continues filing her nails. The guy stays for a while.

"You look gor-" The guy started but Sharpay cut him off.

"Leave." Sharpay barked at the guy. Then she gave him one of her famous glares. The guy got the message and left.

A couple of minutes passed and Ryan _still_ hasn't come out. Sharpay was growing impatient.

"Ryan, are you done yet?" Sharpay shouted through the door.

"Yeah, I'm done!" Ryan answered.

"So what are you waiting for? Let me see!" Sharpay shouted again.

"No! I'm not coming out and you can't make me!" Ryan said.

"Ryan if you don't come out in five… four…" Sharpay started.

"Oh, come on! Do you really think that's going to work?"

"THREE… TWO…" Sharpay continued. This scared Ryan so he had no choice but to come out of the fitting room and show his sister.

When Sharpay saw Ryan, all she could do was stare at him in shock. "Whoa…" Sharpay finally said.

"I look hideous don't I? That's it, I'm going to change." Ryan said. But before he could go back in the fitting room, Sharpay grabbed his hand. "No! Don't! You look awesome!"

"I do?" Ryan asked. He was wearing black Air Jordan's, black baggy cargo pants, a white wife beater under an open white button up long-sleeved shirt.

"Ryan, I didn't know you have a six-pack!" Sharpay said poking Ryan's stomach. His six-pack shows through the wife beater.

"I guess all that dancing paid off!"

"We have to get that outfit." Sharpay said while pulling out her credit cards. She pushes Ryan back into the dressing room.

"Take those off and hand them to me! Then try another outfit!" Sharpay shouted through the door. Ryan did as he was told and took the clothes off and handed them to Sharpay. Sharpay paid for the clothes while Ryan tried a different outfit. When Ryan was finished, he showed it to Sharpay but she didn't like it.

A few hours later, they finally stopped when they found five outfits.

"Can we stop now?" Ryan whined.

"Yes we can stop now. We'll head over to the food court to get some food."

They paid for the last outfit and as usual, Ryan carried all six of the shopping bags. They stopped at the food court. Sharpay just got salad (of course) because she was watching her figure while Ryan got two cheeseburgers, curly fries, a large diet soda, and ice cream.

"You're not going to eat all of those are you?" Sharpay questioned her brother.

"Yeah. I am. Why?"

Sharpay just sighs. "You'll get fat."

"No I won't. This is what I always eat when I go to the mall. And you saw my six-pack. So there. I get to keep the curly fries."

Sharpay sighs again. "Fine." And continues eating her salad. All she could think about was what people are going to think when they see the new and improved Ryan Evans tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay! That was my third chapter! I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in two parts. But if I do, each part will be really short. What do you guys think?**

**Coming up next chapter: Ryan wears his new outfit to school.**


	4. Ryan Gets Frenchy

**A/N: Hey people! Thanks for reviewing! I got five reviews for my last chapter! Which was the same amount as my chapter before that! So thanks! I'm guessing some of you guys don't like Ryella very much that's why you guys don't review after you read. Well, I'm going to continue with my story anyway. I don't quit just like that. Anyway, thanks to my new reviewer: GeorgeEadsLover**

**CassieLovesRyne: Thanks! I might be able to change your mind about Ryella! Hopefully.**

**laguanabeachfreak442 - Thanks! And in this chapter, you'll see what people will think.**

**GeorgeEadsLover - Thanks!**

**lol925 - You can say that again!**

**xEarlySunsetOverMonroevillx- Thanks!**

**Okay, anyway, here's the next chapter. I made it longer for you guys. So I hope you like it!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something Has Changed**

**Chapter 4: **Ryan Gets Frenchy (No not _that_ kind of frenchy)

The next day, Ryan and Sharpay woke up extra early to work on Ryan's new look. Okay, actually, Sharpay woke up first and then she had to sneak in Ryan's room and push him off his bed to wake him up. She forced him into his bathroom to take a shower and clean up.

While Ryan was taking a shower, Sharpay decided that she took a shower too. So she went to her bathroom and took a shower and fixed herself up.

Sharpay was already dressed and now she was blow-drying and curling her hair. Then suddenly Ryan came in with his new outfit. He was wearing the black Jordan's and black cargo pants and the white wife beater and the white, opened button-up shirt. And he was also wearing one of his black and white sparkly hats.

"Nope. Take the hat off Ryan. No hats today. You're the new and improved Ryan so no hats." Sharpay said as she walked over and snatched the hat away.

"Okay, there you go. Now you look amazing!" Sharpay said as she turned Ryan around to see if it looked okay. Then she turned him back around and popped his shirt collar. "But there's something missing." She said.

Then she had an idea. She quickly walked into her brother Terrell's room and looked in his drawers. Then she finally found what she was looking for and she went back to her room where Ryan was waiting patiently.

"What's that?" Ryan asked as he saw Sharpay with something in her hands.

"Oh, just something to complete your ensemble." She responded while she puts the black and white pooka shell necklace around her twin's neck. "There, now there's the new and improved Ryan." Sharpay sad as she looked back to see her creation. "Oh, and one last thing."

"What now?" Ryan mumbled under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that! And I was going to tell you that you need to pick out sunglasses to wear with your outfit."

"Oh, okay." Ryan said as Sharpay pulled him into his room and into his walk in closet to see what kind of sunglasses he has. When she saw the selection, she was not impressed.

"This is it?" Sharpay said. Obviously irritated.

"Yup. That's it."

"You have no taste in sunglasses whatsoever."

"Well… there is a pair of sunglasses I bought a while back. But I was kinda saving it for a special occasion. So I guess this is a special occasion."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let me see!" Sharpay demanded and Ryan went out of the closet and came back with a small box. Then he opened it and inside was a pair of stylish Gucci sunglasses.

"Whoa." Sharpay said and took it out of the box. She saw the price tag was still attached to it so she looked at it,

"Whoa!" Sharpay said again as she saw the price. "You paid over four hundred bucks for a pair of sunglasses?" She asked and all Ryan could do was nod his head.

"Well mister, I think those four hundred bucks are going to go into good use." Sharpay said as she cut off the price tag and put the sunglasses on Ryan. "Perfect."

Sharpay then finished curling her hair and applying make-up. Then they styled Ryan's hair. Then they both went downstairs for breakfast. As usual, Sharpay's breakfast is nothing but a piece of lettuce and a couple slices of tomatoes since she was watching her figure and Ryan was raiding the fridge.

Ryan was looking through the fridge and finally found something suitable. When he closed the fridge door, Richard (their dad) was looking Ryan up and down. And then he finally spoke.

"Pierre? When did you get here? Hey honey! It's Pierre!" Richard shouted. Immediately Summer (their mom) came rushing to the kitchen. Sharpay was secretly laughing at how her parents thought Ryan was Pierre.

"Pierre, it's nice to see you again!" Summer said and gave Ryan a hug. "Oh, I haven't seen you in so long! So how was France?"

When she finally let go, Ryan spoke. "Mom, what are you talking about? It's me. Your baby boy. Ryan." Ryan said taking off his sunglasses so they could recognize him.

"Ryan? Is that you? I'm sorry son. I thought you were your cousin Pierre. I mean, you two look exactly alike except for the color of your eyes. His is-"

"Purple. I know. And mine is blue."

"Sweetie, you changed your look! I like it!" Summer said.

"Thanks mom." Both Ryan and Sharpay said, considering Sharpay helped put together the outfit.

"So what's with the new look?" Richard asked.

"Oh, Ryan's trying to impress someone in school." Sharpay spilled. Ryan immediately blushed.

"Oh really? Well good luck." Summer said as they left for work. Then, Sharpay and Ryan looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sharpay asked.

"Only if you're thinking French, then yeah." Ryan answered.

"Good, because I think Pierre just flew in from France." Sharpay answered. With that, they got Terrell (their little brother) and forced him into the limo even though he wasn't finished with breakfast yet. Besides, they were late for school anyway.

"I'm telling mom!" Terrell shouted.

"Whatever." Sharpay said. The rest of the ride to school was pretty silent except for Terrell's constant whining.

"Hey! That's my pooka shell necklace!" Terrell shouted and lunged at Ryan but luckily, Sharpay stopped him.

"He's borrowing it for now!" Sharpay shouted at him.

"More like stealing!" Terrell shouted back.

"Look little boy, if you don't behave like other normal eight year old boys, then I guess mom will find out who broke her favorite china by throwing a baseball in the house." Sharpay threatened. With that, Terrell shut up.

Sharpay was grateful that Terrell goes to a different school than she does. Otherwise, she'll be known as the sister of a nose picker. Then they finally got to East High.

"You ready?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan put on his sunglasses, made sure his collar was popped, checked to see if his pooka shell necklace was still there and checked to see if his hair was okay. "Let's do this."

"All right little bro. It's time to do what we do best." Sharpay said and then nodded at Ryan.

"Act." They both said.

Then, their driver opened the door and let them out. Sharpay, as usual, strutted to the school with Ryan following closely behind. But this time, Ryan is beside Sharpay.

Every girl, especially the cheerleaders looked in the Evans' direction. All of them were staring at Ryan. They had completely no idea who he was because he looked different. Then they finally got to their lockers. The whole gang, except for Troy since he was still in the hospital, came by Sharpay and Ryan's lockers. **(A/N: Since the musical, they became friends)**

"Hey Shar! So, is this your new boyfriend?" Taylor asked while eyeing Ryan. Of course she had no idea it was Ryan since he looked different. Then Zeke flinched at the word "boyfriend" since he likes Sharpay. In fact, all the boys were looking at Ryan jealously and the girls were looking at him in admiration.

"Who? Pierre? Oh no! He's my cousin from France! He's visiting us for about a week!" Sharpay answered.

"Really? Does he know how to speak English?" Kelsi asked.

"A little bit, but he's working on it. He understands English though, so you can talk to him in English but I doubt if he'll respond in English too."

"Oh. Okay. Luckily, me and Gabriella can translate for you guys since we're both taking French.

**(A/N: Okay, from now on, the italics are the words that Ryan speaks in French) **_"Bonjour. Mon nom est Pierre. _(Hi. My name is Pierre)" Ryan said in a surprisingly very convincing French accent.

Everybody replied, _"Bonjour"_ to "Pierre".

The girls kept on talking to him. "So Pierre, do you have a girlfriend? Asked Gabriella.

_Oui_. Her _nom est_… um… _Felicite_. She is back in Paris." Ryan answered.

"Oh. Okay. Well, tell Felicite that she's good at picking her boyfriends." Kelsi said flirting a little, which made Jason a little bit more jealous than he was before.

Ryan blushed a lot this time. "Okay. _Je veillerai à lui dire cela._ (I will make sure to tell her that)" Just then the bell rang.

"Come on Pierre, it's time to go to homeroom." Sharpay said as she pulled Ryan away.

When the gang was out of earshot, Sharpay asked him, "So Ryan, how does it feel to be a French man now?"

"It feels awesome! It's as if I'm a new man!"

When they got to class, Sharpay told Ms. Darbus that "Pierre" is going to be filling in for Ryan. Ms. Darbus allowed him to so he sat at his regular seat. Then when the bell rang, everybody came rushing inside. All of them looking at Ryan.

"Everyone. I'd like you to meet someone." Ms. Darbus said and she walked to Ryan. "This is Pierre Evans. He will be taking Ryan's place for a while since Ryan is out sick. Say hi Mr. Evans."

"_Bonjour." _Ryan said. Then the girls said _bonjour_ back but not so much the guys. Then they continued with class.

During lunch, Sharpay and Ryan sat at a different table. They're not eating with the gang today since they might get suspicious of "Pierre".

After school, Gabriella had to practice for the musical coming up the next day. So she went straight to the auditorium but she did not expect to see "Pierre" there.

"Hi Pierre. What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"_Je complète pour mon cousin Ryan _(I am filling in for my cousin Ryan)."

"Oh, okay." With that, Gabriella walked on stage and read over her lines and practiced her songs. Sharpay kept giving her stage direction, which only confused Gabriella even more. Then it was the scene of the kiss.

"Remember! You don't stop until the director says cut! And for now, I'm the director!" Sharpay shouted at Ryan and Gabriella. "And action!" Sharpay shouted.

Then Gabriella cam into Ryan's (still thinking it was Pierre) leaned in for the kiss. They were both expecting Sharpay to say cut before their lips touched but to their surprise, she didn't. So they couldn't do anything but kiss.

When Gabriella felt "Pierre" kiss her, she felt like she was melting. His kiss was so magical in a way she's never felt before.

"And cut!" Sharpay shouted. Then, the pair broke off. "Okay guys! That was awesome!" She shouted again. Ryan went off stage and looked through his book bag for some things while Gabriella walked off stage and talked to Sharpay. She was secretly thanking Sharpay for letting her kiss her cousin.

"Hey Sharpay, Ryan's coming for the musical tomorrow isn't he?"

"Yeah. By tomorrow, he'll feel a lot better. Don't worry, he'll be able to do his part."

"Oh, good. Tell him I hope he feels better." Gabriella said as she grabbed her stuff and left.

"I'll make sure I do." Then when Gabriella was out of earshot and Kelsi was long gone, Ryan started talking in English again.

"I owe you so much you can't even imagine. Thank you!" Ryan told Sharpay. "Or should I say, _merci_."

"No problem. I told you the new and improved Ryan would work! There's just one problem."

"What?"

"Nobody knows you're Ryan."

"Oh don't worry. I'll tell everybody on Monday."

"What if you get in trouble with the teachers?"

"I won't. Trust me. All I have to do is _act_ like I wasn't here today. After all, we do what we do best."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay! I know, it may be hard to believe that they didn't recognize Ryan but I have my reasons. First, he always wears some kind of hat so nobody really knows what his hair looks like, and second, nobody in school really pays attention to Ryan very much. It's always about Sharpay (Poor Ryan) And that was my fourth chapter! So I hope you guys like it! And if you do, go ahead and review! Please? **

**Coming up next chapter: The musical and something else! So watch out for that!**


	5. Mr Smooth

**A/N: Hey people! So, how'd you guys like that last chapter? Ryan really got Frenchy! LOL! Well anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm guessing that most of you guys don't like Ryella's considering only five of you guys reviewed. Which was the same amount as the last one. And I don't think I got any new reviewers for last chapter. But thanks to those who reviewed! **

**laguanabeachfreak442 - Thank you! And I updated!**

**lol925 - Haha. You'll see how everyone reacts. Not in this chapter though! Maybe the next one. And thanks for liking my Pierre idea!**

**Ann-Kroll - Yeah, I try to update it a chapter a day. Thank you very much! I know, they're so funny! You'll find out who the girl is, soon. Yeah, you should write the first Portuquese fic! Show everybody that Brazilians are also fans of HSM! Be a leader!**

**xEarlySunsetOverMonroevillex - Yeah, I put "not that kind of Frenchy" just because someone might think of the 'other' Frenchy. And thank you!**

**CassieLovesRyne - I know! I love Ryan too! No, no one's dating within the group yet. Except that they have feelings for each other (Chad/Taylor, Jason/Kelsi, and Sharpay/Zeke) but they're just in denial.**

**Anyway, here's chapter five. It's a little bit shorter than the last one but I think you guys will like this one. But I'm not sure, so make sure you give me a review after you read it!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something Has Changed**

**Chapter 5: **Mr. Smooth

The next day, it was Saturday. That means it's musical time. The cast came to school a few hours before show time to work on their songs and lines. Ryan decided to change back into his old self and see what people would think.

Sharpay and Ryan strutted into the school. Ryan with his costume and Sharpay with her newest trendy outfit. Then people started approaching them asking where Pierre was.

"Hey, guys!" Shouted Taylor. Then she ran up to them. She came to support Gabriella and watch the show. "Great to see you're feeling better, Ryan! What happened to Pierre?"

"Oh, he's at home. He's spending the night talking on the phone with his girlfriend… um…" Ryan thought of the name that he used.

"Felicite?" Taylor helped. Then Sharpay nudged Ryan.

"Yeah. Her."

"Well we better get going, Ryan has to rehearse his lines and songs and I have to help him. We'll see you later! Toodles!" Sharpay said perkily.

Once they got to Ryan's dressing room, they started prepping Ryan up for the musical.

"That was a close call." Ryan said.

"Yeah. Next time, you should remember your lies."

"Well, it's hard since I just make them up!" Then Sharpay rolled her eyes. With that, they started straightening up his costume and putting powder and a little bit of foundation on his face. Then they started practicing with the lines and songs.

"…There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach… If we're trying so we're breaking free…" Ryan sang.

Then someone knocked on the dressing room door.

"Five minutes to dress rehearsal people!" They heard Ms. Darbus shout at the other side of the door. With that, Ryan and Sharpay came out of the dressing room and took their places. Since Sharpay wasn't in this one, she sat next to Ms. Darbus, being the drama teacher's pet that she is.

"Okay, everybody take your places. And let's break a leg!" Ms. Darbus shouted through her bullhorn.

Everybody followed Ms. Darbus' instructions and took their places ready to begin,

They went through their lines first, skipping the songs. And then after the lines they did the songs, skipping the lines. And then it was that time again. The kissing scene.

Everybody cleared the stage except for Ryan and Gabriella. Someone lowered the background behind them to give it that effect. Then Ms. Darbus yelled "Action".

Both of them started to lean in. Ready for the kiss. They didn't think that anybody would interrupt them this time because it was the final rehearsal before show time. But then again, nobody's perfect.

"And end scene! That was beautiful! Let's get a couple minutes rest and then it's show time!" Ms. Darbus shouted through her bullhorn just as Ryan and Gabriella's lips were a few centimeters away.

"Wait! They didn't even kiss yet!" Sharpay shouted even though Ms. Darbus was right next to her.

"Let's save the kiss for the actual thing and see what happens." Ms. Darbus said as she was walking away. Sharpay just stared at her in shock.

A few minutes later, the auditorium was starting to get filled with people. There was a mixture of parents and teen's voices in the room. Each was anxious to watch the musical that was said to be good.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were talking to Ms. Montez about how great each of their children are.

"You have a very beautiful daughter." Summer (Mrs. Evans) said.

"Yes, and a voice of an angel too." Richard (Mr. Evans) said.

"Thank you very much. Ryan is a very sweet boy. Those flowers that he gave Gabriella are wonderful. And Sharpay is a wonderful actress. I have no doubt that she'll make it to Broadway."

"Thank you very much." And thy continued with their conversation.

Then Troy and the rest of the basketball team showed up. They were gonna watch the play and see how it goes without Troy being in it. He was still in crutches. He wanted to support Gabriella and not even a broken leg could change his mind. He waved to Gabriella and she waved back while a person was putting eyeliner on her. They took a seat and started talking. Well, until Ms. Darbus silenced them. She took the microphone and started talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have you attention please?" Ms. Darbus said. Then everybody became quiet and took their seats.

"Thank you very much. We will start the musical very shortly. In the meantime, let's go over some rules. Number one, please no talking during the show is going on, number two, please silence all beepers, and _cell phones_ at this time so they will not interrupt the musical. Number three…" Ms. Darbus kept going on and on about the rules why the cast made sure their costume was fixed and they had make-up on. Then they started to warm up and then took their places.

"Number twenty-three-" Ms. Darbus was interrupted by Kelsi.

"Um… Ms. Darbus, we're ready to start."

"Already? I was just getting into it!" Kelsi nods. "Well, okay. Ladies and gentlemen! May I present to you, 'Twinkle Towne'!" Ms. Darbus said as she walked off the stage and everybody applauded.

The curtains rose and Kelsi started playing the piano. Being a musical, it opened with a song.

They went through everything flawlessly. They finished doing "What I've Been Looking For". Now, there were only twenty minutes left in the show. Troy knew since he's part of the cast.

_She really is beautiful up there. _Troy thought. _I never get to see her like this since I'm always up there with her. I guess there is something good about not doing the musical for a night._

Troy continued watching the show. In his opinion, he thought that Ryan is really good at acting. Then when Kelsi started playing "Breaking Free" on the piano. Troy started humming along to it. And pretty soon, sing to it softly.

"Can you feel it building… Like a wave the ocean just can't control…" Troy sang along with Ryan.

"Connected by a feeling, ooh, in our very souls." Gabriella sang. And when Troy heard her voice. He felt like he was on a cloud. And all he could do was stare at her in awe.

_She is really something_. Troy thought.

The song ended and now it was the final scene. They had a couple of lines before the kiss.

"Hey, Minnie." Ryan said.

"Yeah?" Gabriella replied.

"Thanks for helping out. I mean, without you, it would've been nothing."

"No problem. You know I'm always here for you." Then a long awkward silence filled the room.

Backstage, Ms. Darbus is worrying. "What is he doing? Why isn't he saying anything?" She asks Sharpay.

"I don't know? Stage fright?" Sharpay said.

"Yeah right! Ryan Evans never has stage fright!"

_What is he doing?_ Troy thought. _He's making a complete fool out of himself! Maybe he's just nervous._

"Say something! Anything!" Ms. Darbus yelled softly to Ryan. What they didn't know was that Ryan was doing this purposely. Then he finally spoke.

"Hey, Minnie. I've been meaning to ask you something for a long time now."

_What's he doing now?_ Troy thought.

"What's he saying? That's not on the script!" Ms. Darbus says to Sharpay while she is frantically going through the script, finding the line that Ryan was _supposed _to say.

Sharpay was now fuming. How could her own twin brother forget his lines and bring shame to the Evans' name in the world of theater?

Meanwhile, Gabriella was going along with Ryan's little charade even though she doesn't know what it might lead to.

"Can I do this?" Ryan asked. Then the next thing he knew was his lips was connected to Gabriella's.

Gabriella was shocked that Ryan had kissed her then and there. They weren't supposed to do the kiss until five more minutes. But all she could do now was kiss him back. So she did. And she felt that feeling again. She felt like she was melting and it felt magical.

Troy looked away at the sight. He doesn't want to look at them because if he does, he'll just be jealous and he doesn't want to be. _I mean come on, it's not like he actually meant to forget his words and kiss Gabriella earlier. _Troy thought.

When Troy looked back, they were still kissing. But this time, Gabriella's arms were around Ryan's neck and Ryan's hands were on Gabriella's waist.

_They're still going at it?_ Troy thought. But again, he looked away. He couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. Finally, the pair broke apart.

"I guess you can." Gabriella said, answering Ryan's question. Then they kissed again.

"Those lines may not be on the script but that kiss is!" Sharpay said. Suddenly, all the hatred that she felt towards her brother earlier vanished and was now replaced with joy, happiness, and pride.

"Plus another one!" Ms. Darbus said.

Gabriella and Ryan were still kissing when they let the curtain down. Then suddenly, the audience stood up and the whole auditorium was filled with applause again. Even Troy was standing and clapping. He may still be jealous about those kisses but he had to admit, Ryan did a pretty good job.

Then the curtain rose again showing Ms. Darbus, Sharpay, and the cast come out.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen!" Ms. Darbus shouted. "That was a great show wasn't it? Thanks to our wonderful cast and our composer. And here they are!" Ms. Darbus shouted. Then she got through to introducing Kelsi, Gabriella, Ryan, and the rest of the cast and Sharpay, and explained that Troy was supposed to be Arnold and explained why he couldn't do it tonight.

Then the cast, plus Kelsi, Sharpay, and Ms. Darbus, took the final bow of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so that was the fifth chapter! I hope you guys liked it! And if you did, don't be afraid to push that little blue "Go" button on right next to "Submit Review".**

**Coming up next chapter: The after party! Watch out for that!**


	6. Impressed

**A/N: Hi people! So, thanks for the reviews! I got five again! Wow, is that like the magic number? Because I think that's the third time I recieved five reviews! LOL! Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Thanks to my new reviewers lucasashley4ever and Phoenix Feather Queen.**

**lol925 - Yeah, it's always good to have some kissing action! And yeah, I feel bad for Troy too.**

**CassieLovesRyne - Glad to know I'm changing your mind. Even just a little bit!**

**lucasashley4ever - I know, they are. That's why I like them.**

**Phoenix Feather Queen - Thank you! Yeah, I agree with you!**

**laguanabeachfreak442 - I know! I hate doing it to Troy, but since this is a Ryella, then I guess I have no choice!**

**Anyway, here's another chapter! It's a little bit longer. I hope you guys like it!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something Has Changed**

**Chapter 6: **Impressed

Every time they do a show, there is an after party right after it for the cast and crew. Of course only the kids are invited. And they can invite as many guests as they want. This time, it's the Evans' turn. After the show, everybody came to the Evans' house. Well, okay, the correct term might be _mansion._

Sharpay and Ryan already got the decorations up. And they hired a DJ to playing songs. They told people that they could only go around the first floor. They can't go up to the second or third floor of their freakishly large mansion.

Everybody was dancing. Okay, everyone except Troy. Since he can't dance quite yet. So the gang danced around him so he wouldn't feel isolated. And instead of dancing, he and Gabriella decided to honor everyone with a song.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Ryan shouted and the whole first floor of the mansion quiet down.

_Man, that felt good!_ Ryan said. He meant that it felt good that people actually listened to him. "Troy and Gabriella will now honor us with a song." Ryan shouted again. This time, the whole first floor erupted in cheers and applauses.

"What song do you guys wanna sing?" Sharpay asked Troy and Gabriella.

"Start of Something New." Troy replied. Sharpay nodded and told the DJ what CD to play. The CD started playing and all eyes were on Troy and Gabriella. Of course Gabriella was standing beside Troy who was sitting down on a chair.

"Living in my own world… Didn't understand… That anything can happen… When you take a chance…" Troy started.

"I never believed in… What I couldn't see… I never opened my heart…" Gabriella sang.

"Ohh…"

"To all the possibilities… Ooohhh…" They continued singing the song and pretty soon, everybody got into it and started dancing. Even Sharpay and Ryan.

"It feels so right to be here with you… Oh… And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart… The start of something new…" Gabriella sang. She was looking at Troy. But even though she was looking at Troy, her mind drifted to something else. Actually, it was _someone _else.

"I know… That something has changed… Never felt this way… I know it's for real… This could be the start, of something new… It feels so right to be here with you… Oh… And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart… The start of something new…" Gabriella sang. She was looking at the crowd staring at her. She was focusing on two eyes that were following her every move. She was focusing on Ryan Evans' eyes as his eyes locked on hers. And then it hit her.

"Start of something new…" Gabriella sang.

"The start of something new…" Troy sang.

"The start of…"

"Something new…" They both ended and the whole first floor of the mansion was again in the state of cheers and applause. Gabriella couldn't help but smile. Then when the applause died, she sat down on a chair next to Troy. The gang approached them.

"That was awesome you guys!" Taylor said.

"Yeah! I know! Why'd you pick that song anyway, man?" Jason asked him.

"Well, it was the first song that Gabriella and I sang together when we first met at the ski lodge." Troy answered.

"So, that's how you both sang when you first met?" Chad asked.

"Pretty much. Except for some minor details." Gabriella said.

"What minor details?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm sitting and we actually know each other now." Troy said.

_Yeah, and my mind was on something--- someone else._ Gabriella thought. But she didn't say it out loud. They continued talking for a while.

"Hey! Why don't we all dance for a little bit?" Sharpay asked and then they looked at her and then she remembered about Troy. "Oh, sorry Troy. I forgot."

"It's okay. You guys can dance. I'll just sit here and watch you guys. That's my entertainment for the night."

"Are you sure Troy? I mean, I could stay here and sit with you." Gabriella offered.

"No, I'm fine. You go ahead and dance. Have fun tonight." With that, Gabriella nodded.

"Why don't we dance _around _Troy, you know, to keep him company?" Zeke said.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Chad added. So everybody paired up. Chad asked Taylor, Zeke asked Sharpay, and Jason asked Kelsi. All that's left were Gabriella and Ryan. Both were waiting for the other one to make a move. Ryan was the brave one and came up first.

"Would you like to dance?" Ryan asked politely and put his hand out.

Gabriella thought for a while. _Should I take his hand and dance with him? What about Troy? He said I could go. I guess it'd be okay to dance with Ryan. I don't want to be rude and don't dance with him. So I guess I have no choice. _

"I'd like that." Gabriella said, taking his hand in hers and standing up to dance. They went near the gang. To their luck, the DJ was playing a slow song. So Gabriella put her arms around Ryan's neck and Ryan put her hands on Gabriella's waist. They rocked slowly to the beat. They weren't talking.

Troy was sitting on the couch while everybody else in the gang was slow dancing. He was staring at one specific couple. Gabriella and Ryan. _Troy, don't knock yourself out. They're just friends. Nothing more. So don't worry. And when your leg heals, you can sweep Gabriella off her feet again. _Troy thought. Mentally talking to himself.

A few minutes into the song, they see that Sharpay and Zeke were touching noses, Kelsi had her head on Jason's chest and Jason's head was on top of hers, and Taylor and Chad were actually kissing. When they pulled apart, they saw Chad blush for a little bit and then kissed her again. Suddenly, there was awkwardness between Gabriella and Ryan. Gabriella decided to break the ice and talk to Ryan.

"So, when are you going to tell everyone?" Gabriella asked.

"About what?" Ryan said. Having no clue whatsoever about what Gabriella was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about Ryan. Don't play."

"No. I… I seriously don't." Ryan said.

Gabriella decided to give him a little clue. _"Quand allez-vous dire chacun au sujet de 'Pierre'? _(When are you going to tell everyone about 'Pierre'?)" Gabriella asked. Ryan immediately understood Gabriella since he took French since he started middle school.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What about Pierre am I going to tell everybody about?" Ryan asked.

"How did you understand what I said?" Gabriella asked.

"I have been taking French since I started middle school." Ryan answered.

"Oh yeah? Speak some French."

"Like what?"

"Say, 'Hi. My name is Ryan.'"

"Hi. My name is Ryan." Ryan said it in English and Gabriella gave him a look, so he said it in French. _"Bonjour. Mon nom est Ryan."_ Ryan said. Gabriella listened and thought about it. It sounded exactly like the way Pierre said it.

"So, Ryan, where's Pierre?" Gabriella asked.

"He's upstairs. Still talking to his girlfriend."

"Really? Why don't you invite him downstairs?"

"I don't think that he wants to be interrupted."

"Maybe because he's not himself lately."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryan said.

"Oh, but I think you do…" Gabriella said. Then, with that, she took of Ryan's sparkly hat and ruffled his hair a little bit, then she revealed the black and white pooka shell necklace that was hiding under his shirt, then she unbuttoned his white button-up shirt, and finally, she took the pair of Gucci sunglasses from Ryan's pocket and put it on him, making Ryan look exactly like Pierre.

"…Pierre." Gabriella finished.

A couple of people saw Ryan and thought he was Pierre. So they greeted him, "Hey Pierre!" Ryan just gave a small smile and waved a little and then he pulled Gabriella somewhere private.

"How'd you know?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, 'Pierre' kissed me during rehearsal. And you kissed me during the show. And two people can't have the same lips and same technique on how to kiss. Especially not the same feeling. And I remember every kiss someone gives me, and your kiss matches with 'Pierre's'." Gabriella explained.

"Oh." Ryan said. That was all that he could say.

"So why'd you do it?"

Ryan sighed. "I don't know. Maybe because, I wanna be cooler, you know. And I wanted to impress somebody."

"Well, how are you gonna do that if you're pretending to be someone else? They don't know that 'Pierre' is really Ryan."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that, I thought that if I came as Ryan in those kind of clothes, nobody would take me seriously."

"I'd take you seriously. But, how do you expect to make someone take you seriously if you don't take _yourself_ seriously?" Gabriella said.

Ryan smiled lightly, "You're right. Thanks. That really meant a lot." Silence fell for a short time. "I'm gonna tell everybody on Monday."

"Why don't you save yourself some trouble and tell them now?"

Ryan sighed again. "Yeah. You're right. I'll tell them tonight." Then with that, they went back with the rest of the crowd.

"Everyone, Pierre her has something to say." Gabriella shouted over the crowd and everybody settled down. The DJ stopped the CD.

_What is he doing?_ Sharpay thought.

Ryan went in the middle of everybody and started talking. Not even bothering to speak in French anymore. Just in English with a slight French accent.

"Everybody, I know that you think that I am Sharpay and Ryan's cousin from France. Well, if I was, I should've brought _escargot_ for everybody. But I'm not feeling like myself lately. I feel like I'm a different person. Let me show you guys." With that, Ryan put on his hat, took off the sunglasses, hid the necklace and buttoned his shirt. Everybody gasped when they saw Ryan Evans in front of them.

"Well, yeah. This is how I really look like. I dressed up like my cousin because I wanna be cooler and to impress someone. But that didn't work out because you guys didn't know it was me the whole time. I pretended to be someone else because I thought if I came as me in these cooler clothes, you guys wouldn't take me seriously. But a good friend reminded me that if I don't take _myself_ seriously, then why would anybody else?" Ryan said as he smiled at Gabriella.

"Then, I guess…" Ryan said as he went back to his 'Pierre' self. "…that I'll be dressing like this more often. But I want you guys to know that it's still the same old Ryan Evans underneath all of this coolness. And if you guys don't wanna hang out with me anymore, like you used to with 'Pierre', then I completely understand." Ryan ended. Then some of the people came up to him to give him high fives, that one-armed hug that guys do, and a reassuring smile to let him know that they'll still be hanging out with him. After that, he went back to the gang.

"Ryan, that was awesome!" Taylor said. "So, does that mean, you're not dating _Felicite_ and you're totally available?" She asked and then Chad looked at her. "I'm just kidding!" Then everybody laughed.

"Well, yeah. I'm not dating _Felicite_ and I'm totally available." Ryan admitted.

"Ryan, I can't believe you had us fooled. You are really an actor. By the way, great job on the musical tonight." Troy said.

"Thanks man."

"Hey, _did_ you get to impress that "someone"?" Kelsi asked.

Ryan smiled and looked at Gabriella, who was smiling, and then at Sharpay, and then looked back at Kelsi. "Yeah, I think I did."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so that was the sixth chapter! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Coming up next chapter: I'm still thinking of what to write about. I may not be able to post tomorrow, but I'll post on Tuesday, at the latest. So don't stop reading!**


	7. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I had writer's block. But now it's cured and here's another chapter! Thanks to all that reviewed! I got four reviews for my last chapter! Which is one less than the last one :( Anyway, I don't have any new reviewers so I'll just thank those who did review!**

**Phoenix Feather Queen - Yeah! I'm glad they did!**

**laguanabeachfreak442 - Well, Ryan's a sweet guy!**

**CassieLovesRyne - Haha. I can't get him out of my head either! I love Lucas!**

**xEarlySunsetOverMonroevillex - Thanks!**

**Anyway, here's chapter seven. It's kinda just a filler chapter but I guarantee you'll like it! Especially the part with Sharpay and Ryan! Just read to find out!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something Has Changed**

**Chapter 7: **Truth or Dare

On Monday, Ryan dressed in his cool clothes and went to school. Some people who didn't come to the after party still thought he was Pierre so he told them that he was Ryan. Some of them took it pretty well and would still hang out with him but some, well… not so well. Then he went to homeroom.

"Mr. Evans, is Ryan still not better?" Asked Ms. Darbus. She thought Ryan was still Pierre.

"Ms. Darbus, I _am_ Ryan." Ryan answered.

"Ryan? Oh, I'm so sorry, you look exactly like your cousin who was here last Friday. By the way, where is he?"

"Oh… um… he went back to France, his mom called and there was an emergency back home so he had to come home early."

"Oh, I see." Ms. Darbus answered. "Please take your seat."

Ryan sat behind Sharpay and when Ms. Darbus wasn't looking, they did their little handshake that only the two of them could follow.

At lunch, the gang, including Troy because his leg was healed but he still limped a little, sat together at Sharpay and Ryan's balcony table. None of them were talking. It was silent. So Chad decided to spice it up a little.

"Hey you guys wanna play truth or dare?" Chad asked everybody.

"Sure." Everybody answered.

"Okay, the boys go first and then the girls." Chad said. "Who wants to go first?" None of the boys raised their hands.

"Okay, I guess, I'll go then. The girls ask the questions." Chad explained.

"Okay Chad, truth or dare?" Kelsi asked.

"Dare." Chad answered.

"You know you're gonna have to do the truth too, right?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, but after I do my dare."

With that, the girls talked amongst themselves to think of a dare for Chad.

"We dare you to sing in front of everybody in this cafeteria." Sharpay said.

"Okay, but where do I stand?"

"On the edge of the balcony!" The girls answered.

Then Sharpay led Chad to the edge of the balcony. Then she whistled really loud to get everybody's attention.

"Excuse me! My friend Chad here is going to be singing for you guys and I expect you to listen to him!" With that, everybody went back to their conversations. And Sharpay added, "LISTEN, OR ELSE!" Sharpay shouted. With that, everybody turned to Chad.

"Thanks a lot Sharpay." Chad whispered to Sharpay.

"Anytime." Then she went back to their table to listen to Chad. Chad sang. His singing was okay. Not great but it was okay. There were some parts that you just _had_ to cover your ears and there were some parts that you can actually listen to. After Chad finished everybody was clapping and the gang was cheering for him.

"That was… interesting." Troy said, trying not to sound rude.

"Really? Come on man, you don't have to lie. You're my best friend."

"Oh. Okay. Then, let me tell you, that sounded like a screeching cat!" Troy said. The table erupted in laughter but Chad just glared at him. "Hey, you said I didn't have to lie!" Troy protested and Chad rolled his eyes.

"Okay! You're not done yet! It's time for your truth." Gabriella said. Then the girls talked amongst themselves again. Then they finally come up with something.

"Who was your first kiss?" Taylor asked. Then the table went quiet so they could hear Chad's answer.

A few seconds of silence and then Chad finally spoke. "Do I really need to answer that?"

"YES!" The whole table shouted.

"Fine. My first kiss was… Taylor." Chad answered.

"WHAT?" Taylor shouted. "I was your first kiss? You mean, your first kiss was when I kissed you at the after party?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." Chad answered truthfully.

"Okay, you two lovebirds, it's my turn." Zeke said.

"Truth or dare." Sharpay asked.

Zeke picked Truth first. The girls asked him, "When was the last time you watched a chick flick?" Then he answered, "Last night." Then they did the dare. The girls told him to go to the cafeteria lady with the beauty mark and tell her that her beauty mark looks pretty. Zeke did it and went back to the table. "Man! I swear that was the biggest lie I have ever told! That thing is hideous!" Zeke said.

Then it was Jason's turn. He picked dare first. The girls told him to take off his pants and _walk _slowly around the cafeteria in his underpants. Jason took off the pants revealing a red and white polka-dot pair of boxers. Then he climbed down the steps and walked. Some people were shielding their eyes while some of them where whistling. Then he finally came back up and pulled his pants on. Then he did his truth. The girls asked him, "Has anybody ever seen you nude before other than your parents and relatives?" Sharpay asked. Jason replied, "Yeah. I ran around my block stark naked because my friends triple-dared me to. The old lady saw me, the little boy, this girl, and a dog." When he said that, everybody was shocked.

Then it was Ryan's turn. He picked truth first. Then Taylor asked him, "Has anybody every dumped you before? Or have you dumped anybody before? And if you did, why?" Sharpay, Troy, and Gabriella already knew the answer to that. Then Ryan's frowned a little then answered. "Yeah, last year. I dumped this girl because I caught her cheating on me while I was doing a play." Then Taylor said, "Oh, my bad. I didn't know it was that bad." Then Ryan said, "No, it's okay. I'm over it."

Then it was Ryan's dare. The girls told him to go and get five girls' phone numbers. He can do anything he wants just as long as he comes back with five different girls' phone numbers. Ryan knew exactly what he had to do. He took off his button-up shirt leaving him with his white wife beater. So now, his 'ceps and six-pack ore showing. Then he lowered his pants a little bit, showing just a tiny bit of his boxers.

"Dang Ryan! I didn't know you were _that _buff!" Chad shouted. And then everybody else except Sharpay, since she already knew, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well, dancing does me good. And I work out to stay fit for dancing. So that kinda helps." With that, Ryan went down the steps and made his way to the table with all girls in it. Some of them already had boyfriends so they couldn't give him their number but the rest of them did. So Ryan got more than five numbers in his first try. When he left, he winked at the girls and then they either winked back or giggled or just smiled.

"There you go. Seven numbers." Ryan said, putting the piece of paper on the table.

"If you can do that in less than five minutes, then why don't you have a girlfriend?" Sharpay asked. Ryan just shrugged. He put his shirt back on.

Now, it's Troy's turn. He picked truth. The girls asked him, "What's the sweetest thing you've ever done for anybody?" Troy answered, 'When I serenaded Gabriella on her balcony." Then Gabriella blushed and everybody except Troy, Gabriella, and Ryan said "Awww…" Ryan thought, _man, I have some serious competition here!_ Then it was Troy's dare. The girls told him to go up and talk to a girl and get himself slapped. Then Troy did this and the girl slapped his face. Hard.

"That's gonna show up tomorrow." Troy said.

"What did you say?" Zeke asked.

"You don't wanna know." Troy said. Then the bell rang signaling the end of their lunch period.

"Okay, this Truth or Dare isn't over yet. We still have to do the girls. So let's meet at the big oak tree in the front of the school. Got it?" Chad said.

"Yeah." Was everybody's answer.

After the final bell rang, the gang met at the big oak tree in front of the school and sat down. It was the girls' turn.

"Okay, you girls ready?" Chad asked.

"Yeah! Just get on with it!" Sharpay shouted.

"Okay! Okay! Let's start with Taylor. Truth or dare?" Chad asked. Taylor picked truth. "Do you have any special talents that could gross people out?" Chad asked. Taylor answered, "Yeah. I do. I can pop my eyeballs out really far." She demonstrated and the boys went, "Cool!" while the girls went "Gross!"

Then it was time for Taylor's dare. They dared her to lick the walkway's concrete floor. Taylor did the dare and after she did she immediately took her water bottle and put some water on her tongue and wiped it out with her shirt. "That is the most unsanitary thing I have ever done!" Taylor shouted.

"Okay, now it's Sharpay's turn." Chad said. "Truth or dare?" Sharpay chose dare first. Then the guys huddled up except for Ryan who is in his own little world for the moment. Then the guys finished huddling and then they spoke.

"We dare you to make-out with Ryan for at least fifteen seconds." Chad said. Then Ryan came back from his own little world.

"I heard my name. What were you guys talking about?" Ryan asked.

"We dared Sharpay to make-out with you for at least fifteen seconds." Chad said as he pulled Ryan to Sharpay.

"Wait a minute! Don't I get a say in this?" Ryan said.

"NO!" Everyone replied. Then the twins stood up and faced each other.

"Can't I back off from the dare?" Sharpay asked.

"You can, but if you do, we'll tell everybody that the ice princess is a wimp because she didn't take one stupid dare." Chad said.

Sharpay sighed and faced Ryan. "So, I guess this is fourth grade again."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Just get on with it!" Jason shouted.

Then, Sharpay and Ryan slowly but surely leaned in. "Wait!" Sharpay shouted. "What now?" Ryan said.

"If you make a move whatsoever, you are going to wake up tomorrow in this very tree, naked."

"What do you mean my 'make a move'?" Ryan asked.

"As in, put any tongue in it." Sharpay said.

"Do you really think I'd do that? I'm your brother."

"Yeah, whatever."

Then they leaned in again and then kissed. Then the rest of the gang cheered and said, "Go! Go! Go!" Then Sharpay pulled Ryan to the ground on his back while still kissing him. Then she got on top of him.

"Ten more seconds." Chad said. Then Sharpay just closed her eyes shut and so did Ryan.

"Five… four… three… two… one!" The gang counted down and then Sharpay got off of Ryan.

"Why the heck did you do that?" Ryan said.

"Do what?"

"Pull me to the ground and got on top of me!"

"That's what I always do when I kiss guys."

"Okay, it's time for your truth Sharpay." Gabriella said.

Then Chad asked, "Rate Ryan on a scale of one to ten on how he kisses. With ten being the highest." Chad said.

_I give him a ten!_ Gabriella thought. _Wait a minute? What am I saying? You like Troy remember?_

"I give him a two." Sharpay said.

"A two?" Both Ryan and Gabriella said. Then everybody looked at Gabriella. Gabriella just smiled and blushed.

"I'm kidding! I give him a… an eight." Sharpay said truthfully.

"Wow! He can kiss that good?" Kelsi said. "Okay, it's my turn."

"Truth or dare?" Chad asked. Kelsi picked truth. The guys huddled up again. "Okay, what would you do if you were stuck in a closet with Jason for an hour?" Chad asked. Kelsi said that they would talk and kiss. "That's it?" Chad asked. Kelsi nodded. Then it was time for her dare. "We dare you to climb the tree and jump down. Kelsi did it, and as she did, she landed on Jason.

"OW!" Jason shouted.

"Sorry…"

"Okay, it's my turn." Gabriella said. She picked dare first. The guys dared her to go up to a stranger and kiss his cheek. So Gabriella went to a guy she didn't know and kissed his cheek. The guy blushed and Gabriella ran back. Then it was her truth. The guys asked her, "If you had to pick one guy out of all of us to be stuck in a room with for one day. Who would it be?"

"Isn't that kinda obvious?" Sharpay said.

_Troy, no, Ryan, no, Troy, no, Ryan, but what about Troy? No! Gabriella, you like Troy, not Ryan, Troy. But that kiss was something though. Gabriella focus! _Gabriella thought. Just then, her mom pulled up the driveway to pick her up.

"Oh look! There's my mom! I gotta go!" Then Gabriella raced to her mom's car and went in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so that was my seventh chapter! How'd you guys like that? Don't be afraid to review!**

**Coming up next chapter: I still don't know if it's just a filler or if I'm actually gonna put a main part of the story. But make sure to read!**


	8. Because of You

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I have a new set of relatives visiting and I was stuck cleaning the house. But anyway, I'm updating today! I got thirteen new reviews! But most of them were for different chapters. But it's just as good! Thanks to my new reviewers, WoundedSparrow, hsmfan91, Pau, and Smiles! And if I forgot to put you in, or I put you in twice, I'm sorry. This is usually the part of the story where I forget who already reviewed and hasn't yet.**

**WoundedSparrow - Thank you! But I'm sorry to say that this will be a Ryella all the way. Maybe some hints of Troyella. Yeah, I like the jealously thing too!**

**lol925 - I tried to make the truth or dare interesting and it looks like I did!**

**CassieLovesRyne - Haha, yeah I figured it out.**

**hsmfan91 - Thanks! Good to know that you like Ryella's now!**

**Pau - Thanks!**

**laguanabeachfreak442 - Glad you liked it! But my favorite part was when Sharpay kissed Ryan! (I know gross, but hey, it's entertaining!)**

**Smiles! - Thanks for the reviews! Did you figure out who he likes yet? I agree with you, Ms. Darbus is nuts! I'm glad to see that a fellow Troyella fan likes Ryellas too! That's my favorite part! (When Sharpay kissed Ryan)**

**Okay, anyway, here's the next chapter. This is not just a filler, this is part of the main story so make sure to read it! Hope you enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something Has Changed**

**Chapter 8: **Because of You

In a couple of days, Gabriella is still confused on how she feels about Troy and Ryan. She feels like she wants to be with Troy, but there's something about Ryan that's holding her back.

Even though she feels this way, she still hangs out equally with both of them. Sometimes flirting with them, sometimes just goofing around, and sometimes just really hanging out and chilling.

Even though Gabriella can't decide between Troy and Ryan, Troy, on the other hand, already has his mind set on one goal. To win Gabriella's heart. He will do whatever it takes to win her. But he's just too shy to carry on with his plans.

Ryan, however, is also planning to woo Gabriella and win her heart. But he doesn't know how. He likes it when she hangs out with him but he really doesn't know how to impress her.

One afternoon, Sharpay and Ryan are in their loft having one of those, sister-brother talks again.

"Hey, Ryan. What's going on in your life lately?"

"Nothing much. Just homework, rehearsing for the musical, even though Troy's better, and that's just about it. What about you?"

"Eh, same as you. So, have you asked Gabriella out yet?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Well, because, I don't know _how_ to ask her out. What if I make a complete fool out of myself? And what if I find out that she doesn't like me back? Then I'll just be heartbroken. And that's worse than not asking her out at all."

"Well, then try to find out her interests. What does she like to do? What's her favorite food? Ice cream flavor? Color? Then go from there."

"Easy for you to say. You can just go and talk to a stranger and not even worry. I, on the other hand, am not like you. Even though we _are_ twins."

"Okay, well then that's your problem." Sharpay said as she leaves the loft for her room. _Don't worry little bro. I have a plan._

Meanwhile with Troy, he and Chad are still at school shooting some hoops and practicing. Just the two of them.

"So dude, you asked Gabriella out yet?" Chad asked.

"No. And how'd you know I like her?"

"Please! The whole school knows you like her. But you're just afraid to tell her. And why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"Because I don't know what she'll say. What if I get rejected? That is so much worse than not asking her at all."

"It's obvious that she likes you back! I mean, have you seen the way she looks at you?"

"I don't know. She seems kinda off lately. Like she's confused about something. Well, I'll give her some space. Maybe she needs some time alone."

"You, my friend, are hopeless." _But don't worry. I have a plan. _Chad thought.

The next day, Sharpay rounded up the girls, except Gabriella, and told them her plan to hook Gabriella and Ryan up.

"But I thought Gabriella likes Troy?" Taylor and Kelsi asked.

"Yeah. But I think after she and Ryan kissed, she's having second thoughts. That's why I need your help to make sure she sticks with Ryan. So are you guys in?"

"We're in." Both Kelsi and Taylor answer.

Meanwhile with Chad, the next day, he rounded up the guys, except for Troy and Ryan, to carry on with his plan.

"You want our help to hook Gabriella and Troy up?" Jason and Zeke said.

"Yeah. I mean, isn't it obvious that both of them like each other?" Chad asked.

"Well, I think Gabriella's confused about something. I don't know what but I think she's having second thoughts about Troy." Zeke said.

"That's why we have to get Gabriella to stick with Troy. So are you guys in?"

"We're in." Both Jason and Zeke said.

With that, the girls talked about their plan while the boys talked about theirs. Then the boys came up to Gabriella.

"Hey Gabby! We were just wondering if you'd come by the gym after school. We wanna show you something." Zeke said.

"Sure. So you guys want me there by four o'clock?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, four's good." Jason said.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." Gabriella said. With that, the boys walked away. Then Gabriella went to her locker to pick up some books. Then when she closed her locker door, she turned around and saw the girls standing behind her.

"Oh, my gosh! You guys scared me!" Gabriella said.

"Sorry. But Gabby, can you come to the auditorium after school? We want to let you hear something." Kelsi asked.

"Sure. But I'll see you a couple minutes after four. I already promised the boys that I'd meet them at four."

"Okay, that's fine. So we'll see you later. Toodles!" Sharpay said. Gabriella just waved and went to her next class.

The rest of Gabriella's day went by quickly since all she had in mind was Troy and Ryan. And what the boys wanted to show her and what the girls wanted her to hear.

Then finally, the final bell rang and Gabriella went in the hall and to her locker to put up the rest of her books. Then she started for the gym. She got there and she saw the basketball team all lined up. She was confused but also excited.

"This is from Troy." Chad said. And then they did that thing when they said, "GO DRAMA CLUB!" with their shirts, except this time, Troy wasn't there so there were only eleven people.

"I… HEART… Y… O… U… G… A… B… B… Y… EXCLAMATION POINT!" The basketball team shouted.

All Gabby could do was stare at them in awe.

"Wait. There's more." Chad said. Then they lead her to the place where they kept the basketballs except this time, the basketballs were on the ground. They were lined up and they spelled something. It said, "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" And Gabriella suddenly smiled.

Then Troy came out from the boys' locker room after changing in to his jersey for practice and saw Gabriella and the rest of the guys looking at something.

"What are you guys looking at?" Troy asked. Then he went up to them to see what they were looking at and saw what the basketballs said.

"Yes I would Troy! Yes I would!" Gabriella said as she flung her arms around Troy. Then they finally let go of each other.

"Did you guys do this?" Troy asked the guys.

"Yeah, we saw that you needed a boost so we decided to help you out." Zeke said.

"Thanks! You guys are the best!" Troy said.

"Wait. So all this time, you wanted to ask me out but couldn't so the guys had to ask for you?"

"Yeah."

"Troy Bolton, you are… such a loser!" Gabriella said playfully.

"True. But I'm _your_ loser." Troy said. Then Gabriella gave him a peck on the cheek. "I gotta go. I promised the girls that I'd meet them after I see you guys. So, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Gabriella said as she ran out the door.

"Man, I owe you guys!" Troy said to the team.

Meanwhile with Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Taylor, they're waiting for Gabriella. Kelsi is at the piano and Taylor is holding a guitar. The twins are holding their microphones.

"Can we start now?" Ryan asked impatiently. He had no idea that Gabriella was coming.

"No. Not yet. We have to wait for the perfect moment." Sharpay said.

"Okay, but is it really necessary for me to be facing the other way instead of facing front?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, it is. Now be quiet, the moment is almost here." Sharpay said. _Hopefully._

Then, with Gabriella, she was practically running to the auditorium, when she got there, she saw a note attached to the door. She read it. She can see that Sharpay wrote it by the handwriting. It said:

_Gabby,_

_When you come in the auditorium, please be extra quiet. Don't make a sound. Just come in and sit down in the front row and no sounds please. Toodles._

_Sharpay_

Gabriella read it and came into the auditorium and Sharpay saw her and signaled her to sit at the front. She put her finger to her lips saying that she be quiet. Gabriella gave her a thumb up.

"Okay. We can start." Sharpay said. Then Kelsi and Taylor started playing their instruments in perfect harmony. Sharpay was Ryan's back up singer. Ryan was singing, "Because of You" by Keith Martin **(A/N: Some of you may know the song, some of you may not. But can you please read the lyrics if you don't because they are really meaningful. And they're a big help to my story. Thanks) **He starts to sing.

_If ever you wonder, If you touched my soul_

_Yes you do…_

_Since I met you, I'm not the same_

_You bring life to everything I do_

_Just the way you say hello_

_With one touch I can't let go_

_I never thought I'd fall in love with you_

_**Chorus:**_

_Because of you, my life has changed_

_Thank you for the love and the joy you bring_

_Because of you I feel no shame_

_I'll tell the world _

_It's because of you_

_-_

_Sometimes I get lonely_

_And all I gotta do is think of you_

_You've captured something inside of me_

_You make all of my dreams come true_

_It's not enough that you love me for me_

_You reached inside and touched me eternally_

"_I love you" best explains how I feel for you_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_The magic in your eyes_

_True love I can't deny_

_When you hold me_

_I just lose control_

_I want you to know_

_That I'm never letting go_

_You mean so much to me_

_I want the world to see_

_It's because of you…_

_(Repeat Chorus except for last line)_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

Ryan finished singing. And Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor clapped. Sharpay instructed Gabriella to not clap. Ryan is still facing the other way.

"So, Ryan, why'd you pick that song to warm up to?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, it explains my feelings very well."

"Really? So, if you were singing this to somebody, who would you sing it to?"

"You already know, Sharpay."

"Yeah, but Kelsi and Taylor don't know."

"Yeah, and we'd love to know!" Kelsi said. Ryan sighed. "All right fine. If I would serenade anybody with this song, I'd sing it to-"

"GABRIELLA!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooohh, what do you think happened? Who shouted Gabriella's name? Sharpay? Ryan? Kelsi? Taylor? Gabriella? Well, you'll find out next chapter. I hope you liked that one. Don't be afraid to press that go button next to "Submit Review". **

**Coming up next chapter: You'll find out who shouted Gabriella's name, and a lot more! So watch out for that!**


	9. Bad Timings All the Way

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday. Remember I said I had relatives coming in? Yeah, well they came. Thanks for the reviews! I got six reviews for my last chapter! And thanks to my new reviewers: Zanessa Fan, and sydmoonlight. And if I forgot to mention you, or I already mentioned you in previous chapters, I'm sorry. This is usually the part of the story where I forget.**

**hsmfan91 - Thanks! I'm glad you love Ryella!**

**laguanabeachfreak442 - Thanks!**

**Zanessa Fan - Even though I am a big Troyella fan, I have to say that this is a Ryella story. So I understand if you don't want to read it anymore.**

**Phoenix Feather Queen - Thanks!**

**CassieLovesRyne - It's okay. We all have our obesessions!**

**sydmoonlight - Thank you very much!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. I put in a little Ryan/Gabriella scene. But just a little!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something Has Changed**

**Chapter 9: **Bad Timings All the Way

"If I would serenade anybody with this song, I'd sing it to-"

"GABRIELLA!" Chad shouted as he came into the auditorium. Then he saw the girls and Ryan on the stage.

"Oh my bad. Was I interrupting something? Anyway, have you guys seen Gabriella? She said she was meeting up with you." Chad said.

"No. We haven't seen her." Ryan said as he turned around to face him. "But I guess we see her now." Ryan said as he saw Gabriella in the first row. Then Gabriella stood up and waved at them.

"Great you're here. Just let me get Troy." Chad said. Then he quickly took out his cell phone and called Troy. "Hey Troy… yeah this is Chad…"

While Chad is on the phone, Sharpay and Ryan talk. Okay, more like whisper.

"You planned this didn't you?" Ryan asked Sharpay.

"Yeah. Except the part where Chad barges in."

"Well, how was it supposed to work anyway?"

"Well, I invited Gabriella to hear you practice and sing 'Because of You' without you knowing."

"But I _did_ sing 'Because of You'. Wait… she was here the whole time I sang?"

"Yeah. But after you sing, you were supposed to tell Kelsi and Taylor that you dedicated it to Gabriella. And Gabriella was supposed to hear that. But Chad came barging in before that part."

"Great. First you trick me and then you humiliate me!"

"But it was for a good cause!"

Then finally, Chad finished his conversation and Troy runs into the auditorium.

"Oh great! Gabriella, you're here!" Troy said, obviously out of breath.

"Yeah. I'm here! So, what's this about?"

"I never really asked you where we're going to go on our date. Movie, dinner, what?" Troy asked.

When Ryan heard this, he was shocked. _Gabriella's going out with Troy now? Since when?_ He thought. Then he looked at Sharpay. Apparently, she had no clue either because her mouth was hanging open.

"A movie sounds good." Gabriella answers.

"Great. I'll pick you up at six tomorrow. Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah. I do. I'll come with you." Gabriella answered. Then she grabbed her stuff. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Gabriella shouted to Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, and Kelsi. Then she stops in her tracks and turns back around.

"By the way, Ryan, that song is amazing. They way you sing it, was just great. And just out of curiosity, who _would_ you sing that song to?"

Ryan thought for a while. "Well, I'd sing it to…" He just couldn't say it. "Just… forget it." Ryan said as he quickly got off the stage in the verge of tears and ran out the auditorium doors.

"Ryan, wait!" Sharpay shouted as she _tried_ to run after Ryan while she was wearing her new pair of heels. Then Taylor put her guitar down and followed after Sharpay. And Kelsi did the same but before she could reach the doors, Gabriella stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked Kelsi. But instead of answering back, she just shook her head at Gabriella and ran off.

"Troy, you go ahead, I'll just walk home. I wanna go see what's bothering Ryan. If I can find him." Gabriella said.

_Even when we're together, it's still about Ryan. Wait a minute, Troy don't say that. Ryan's your friend. And Gabriella's just being a good friend and trying to help her other friends out. That's why you like her. _Troy thought, mentally talking to himself. "Okay, just get home safe okay?" Troy asked. Then he kissed her cheek and went on his way home. Then Gabriella walked out of the auditorium.

"Ryan! Ryan where are you! Ryan!" Sharpay kept shouting, trying to hunt Ryan down. Apparently, they lost track of him.

_I didn't know he could run that fast!_ Sharpay thought. She figured since it was after school, nobody was there anymore. Well she was wrong.

"Ms. Evans will you please keep it down!" It was Ms. Darbus.

"I'm sorry Ms. Darbus. I was just looking for Ryan."

"What do you mean you're looking for Ryan? He's not lost, is he?"

"Well, actually, he's not lost. We lost him. We were trying to run after him but he got away. I didn't know he was _that_ fast. Have you seen him?" Sharpay said.

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't. I'm sure he's just around in this school somewhere. Good luck in finding him."

Kelsi, in the meantime was asking some other teachers who worked after school if they had seen Ryan. They all said no.

Taylor just kept running around checking classrooms and the obvious places that Ryan would go to. But she had no luck in finding him.

Then they finally met up at the cafeteria.

"Did you guys find him?" Sharpay asked.

"No." Both Taylor and Kelsi replied.

"We've looked everywhere and we still didn't find him!" Sharpay shouted.

And then it hit them. There were a couple of places they were sure they haven't checked yet. Taylor was the first to speak.

"Um… I don't think we checked everywhere just yet." Taylor said and then they all looked at each other.

A few minutes later, the girls arrived at the destination. The boys' bathroom.

"So who's the brave one who's gonna check the boys' bathroom?" Kelsi asked.

"Not me!" Both Sharpay and Taylor shouted.

"Oh come on. I got it! Whoever checks this one, doesn't have to check the next one!" Kelsi said.

Taylor still declined but Sharpay thought about it for a while.

"Well, I've always wondered how it would be like in a boys' bathroom."

"Okay, you go first!" Kelsi said as she pushed Sharpay into the bathroom. Sharpay just walked in, kind of afraid of what she might see. But she saw that it was no different than the girls' bathroom, except that the stalls were painted blue and the urinals were different. And it was stinky. Then she heard someone crying. "Ryan? Is that you?" Then she opened the stall to reveal someone else crying. Then the guy shouted in shock to see a girl in the boys' bathroom then Sharpay shouted at the top of her lungs and ran out. "That's it! I'm not checking anymore bathrooms!"

"But where could he be though?" Taylor asked.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was just walking casually around the school. She didn't have to hurry. She knew where Ryan was. The only place that was logical. The place where people would think that Ryan would go to. The gym.

She was just walking to the gym when she heard a scream. Judging by the voice, she knew it was Sharpay. So Gabriella thought that it was just about her nail or something. Little did she know that Sharpay took a walk down stinky lane.

She got closer and closer to the gym. As she did, she heard the squeaking of shoes on the hardwood floor. So somebody was there. She entered the gym and was disappointed to find Mr. Bolton practicing. But that faded quickly as she saw Ryan come from the boys' locker room without his button down shirt and has just his wife beater on.

_He looks hot!_ Gabriella thought. _Wait, what are you saying? You're with Troy now, remember? Focus! Get'cha head in the game!_

Apparently, Ryan hadn't seen her. He came up to Jack.

"Sorry about that. I just really needed to use the bathroom."

"No problem. Here. You go." Jack said as he gave Ryan the ball. Ryan took it and started playing with Jack.

_He really is good! I can't believe that he can play basketball _and_ dance! _Gabriella thought.

"Are you sure you don't wanna join the team? Remember, we have an opening."

"No, I'm good." Ryan said as he shot for a three pointer and made it.

"Oh okay. Well, just let me know if you change your mind. I'll be heading home now. I don't wanna be late for the game." Jack said as he grabs his stuff and runs to his office.

"Will do Mr. B. I'll catch you tomorrow." Ryan said as he shoots and scores again. Gabriella decided to quit hiding now.

"Mr. B? I never thought you'd say that." Gabriella said playfully.

"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were oh your way home with… Troy?" Ryan said, hesitating a little on "Troy".

"Yeah, well I was. But I stayed to check on you. You looked like you were about to cry."

"No I wasn't!" Ryan said. "Okay, yeah I was."

"Can I ask why?"

"You can, but don't expect an answer."

"Can we sit down?" Gabriella asked. Ryan put the basketball up and sat down with Gabriella on the bleachers.

"You know, you really have good muscles! You should put them to work and flex for the girls and get yourself a girlfriend." Gabriella said playfully.

"You think so?" Ryan said, flexing a little. _I was kinda hoping I'd get you for a girlfriend._ Ryan thought.

"Yeah. I mean come on. Look at those! They're not too small, not too big, they're just right." Gabriella said as she poked Ryan's arm.

"Okay, enough small talk. Why are you really here?" Ryan asked Gabriella.

"Well, I wanted to know what caused you to run off like that. I mean the last time you did that was when you said you saw your girlfriend kissing another guy." Gabriella realizes what she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm over it. And, I just don't know how to explain it right now. I can't put it in words." Ryan said.

"Oh, okay. Well, whatever it is, I hope you get over it too. And I want you to know that I'm always here for you. I always have your back. You're my friend. And nothing's going to change that." Then Gabriella envelops Ryan into a hug.

_That's the problem. You're just my friend and nothing more._ Ryan thought. Then they pulled away. Ryan has tears in his eyes again.

"Ew! Now I'm all sweaty too!" Gabriella whined playfully.

"Sorry about that." Ryan said as he put his arm around Gabriella and looked her in the eye.

"Are you crying again?" Gabriella asked.

"No!" Ryan shouted. "Okay, yes."

"You are so sensitive!" _And I love sensitive guys. Wait, a minute! Stop it Gabriella!_ Gabriella thought. Then Gabriella cupped her hands on Ryan's cheeks and uses her thumbs to wipe away the tears that formed. And both of them could've sworn that they were both leaning in to kiss before Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi barged in.

"Oh sorry! Were we interrupting something?" Sharpay asked when she saw Gabriella's hands on Ryan's face.

"No not really." Gabriella said, letting go of Ryan's face.

"Really?" Sharpay asked eyeballing both Ryan and Gabriella.

"Yeah. Well, I better get going. My mom's waiting for me at home." Gabriella said and then she walked out the doors.

"So what _really_ happened between you two?" Kelsi asked.

"Nothing. We just talked and I cried and she was wiping my tears off. I swear!"

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah. I do!"

"Okay, well, are you feeling better now?" Sharpay asks.

"Yeah, I'll be okay now." Ryan said with a smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, that was my ninth chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't be afraid to review!**

**I watched The Cheetah Girls 2 last night. It was great! And during the commercials, I screamed like a little girl because they showed Lucas Grabeel in Halloweentown: Witch University. I am a big fan of Lucas Grabeel! I love his new hair! I think Lucas is one of the hottest men alive!**

**Coming up next chapter: Not sure yet... but I'm working on it.**


	10. Simple but Sweet

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was just so swamped! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Although it was only four :( Oh well. And I don't think that I have any new reviewers and if I do and I didn't mention you, I apologize! **

**hsmfan91 - Thank you so much! And don't worry, they do get together, but not yet. :(**

**CassieLovesRyne - Thanks! Yeah, I saw the music video. I liked it! It was cool! And the CG2 was great! Not as good as HSM but great! And since I haven't seen the first CG I can't compare it. And yeah! Lucas is hot! I mean, he's Lucas! His hair looks _kinda_ like Jesse McCartney's before he cut it.**

**lol925 - I like that idea. Maybe I'll do it! But I'll have to think of a really good alternate ending.**

**laguanabeachfreak442 - Thanks! Glad to know that my story could do that!**

**Here's the next chapter. This is kinda just a filler, but it's just as good (or I think it is, but you be the judge). Anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something Has Changed**

**Chapter 10: **Simple but Sweet

That night, when Gabriella was in bed, she couldn't help but think about what she and Ryan were about to do in the gym. They were about to kiss. Purposely. And the worst part is, she _wanted_ it to happen.

_What is wrong with you Gabriella? You're with Troy now! The guy you've liked since you met. But why do you always keep thinking about Ryan? It's not like you like him or anything. Or do you… UGH! Stop it Gabby! You're with Troy now! _Gabriella thought to herself. Just then, she heard someone knock on her door. She got up and opened it and no one was there.

"Not, that door, the other door!" She heard a voice behind her say. Then she looked around and there was Troy, on her balcony again. She rushed over and opened the balcony door and let Troy in.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" Gabriella said.

"What, can't I see my girlfriend every once in a while?" Troy asked. _Girlfriend. It feels really good to call you that._ Troy thought.

"You can. But if my mom finds out that you're here without her knowing, you'd be lucky to get out of here alive."

"Ha, ha very funny." Troy teased.

"No seriously." Gabriella said. "But what brings you here anyway?"

"I don't know. I just felt like I really needed to see you."

"Oh, that's so sweet…" Gabriella said looking in Troy's eyes. "But you really have to go…" Gabriella said, pushing Troy through the balcony door. She was not kidding at all. Her mom is very protective, and if she found out that her daughter was in her room with a boy at this hour… there's no telling what she'll do.

"Wait! I wanna give you something!" Troy said.

"Okay, but make it quick!" Gabriella said as she stole glances at her bedroom door.

"I wanna give you this." Troy said. And then he pulled her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I believe that was our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend." Gabriella said as they broke off.

"Yeah, I believe it is. And it's also a goodnight kiss." Troy said.

"Well, thanks. That is so sweet." Gabriella said. "So, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow sounds good." Troy said chuckling a little. Then Gabriella blew him a kiss and closed and locked the balcony door. Then Troy climbed down the tree and walked off.

_See Gabby? Troy is so sweet! Climbing a tree just because he wants to see you and give you a goodnight kiss. Isn't that sweet? He's like the boyfriend every girl dreams off! So why do you keep thinking about Ryan? _Gabriella thought to herself. She kept thinking about it as she slowly drifted to dreamland.

That same night, at the Evans' household, Terrell is still awake and in the loft playing with the pinball machine, Sharpay is in her room, making sure her nails are perfect, Summer and Richard are sleeping and Ryan is at his computer doing some research…………… on how to talk to girls.

Sharpay finished with her nails and went to the loft to tell Terrell to sleep.

"Hey dork, it's time to go to bed." Sharpay said.

"Make me!" Terrell shouted back. **(A/N: By the way, Terrell is only ten)**

Sharpay has little patience on his brother. So she goes up to him, picks him up, walks to his room and throws him on his bed.

"Goodnight little weasel." Sharpay said as she switched the light off.

"How come you never do that to Ryan?"

"One, he's bigger than you. And heavier. Two, he's my twin. So doing bad stuff to him is like doing bad stuff to me. It's like we have twin telepathy. And three, he's a teenager. And teenagers are more mature than little kids."

"Oh yeah, real mature. Right Mr. White?" Terrell said as he showed Sharpay her stuffed polar bear.

Sharpay gasps. "You give Mr. White back to me or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Do you really want to know?" She said as she approached his bed.

"NO!" Then Terrell throws Mr. White back to Sharpay.

"Thank you." Then Sharpay starts walking out the door. "Don't worry, Mr. White, you're safe now." Sharpay said as she petted the stuffed animal. Now she has nothing to do. So she decided to see if Ryan needed any help with his "homework". As she comes closer to Ryan's door, she hears Ryan say something.

"So, how was Heaven when you left it?… No, no, no… Excuse me, do you have your phone number? Because I lost mine… No… It's not my fault I fell in love. You're the one who tripped me!… NO!… If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'U' and 'I' together… no… You're a 9.999. You'd be a 10 if you were with me." Ryan just sighs. "It doesn't work for me!"

Sharpay comes in and helps him out. "What about, 'Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?'"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Sharpay said. "You are so pathetic!"

Ryan sighs again. "I know."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Sharpay asks. Ryan doesn't say anything in response. Instead he just sat there and sighed.

"This is about Gabriella isn't it?" Sharpay asks and Ryan nods.

"She actually cared about me. About how I felt. She blew off a ride with Troy to see if I was okay. And yet, she's still with Troy. I just don't get it."

"Sometimes, you just have to give it time. You have to be patient. Show her that you care. Show her that she means something to you. Girls like it when you do something so simple but yet so sweet."

"So you're saying that I do something simple but sweet for Gabriella."

"Yeah! And just hope she notices it."

Ryan thinks about it for a minute. "Thanks Shar. You're really a big help."

"No prob. Now go get some sleep. Don't make me carry you to bed like I did with Terrell. You're too heavy for me."

"Don't worry, you won't have to." Ryan said as he climbed into bed and turned off the light.

"Night Shar."

"Night, lover boy." Then Sharpay went to her own room to get some shuteye.

The next day, Gabriella woke up earlier than usual. She dressed up and ate breakfast, then brushed her teeth, fixed her hair and she walked to school. She got to her locker and opened it. A note was sitting on top of her books. She read it and smiled. Then she went to the auditorium and straight to the stage. And she went backstage to the dressing rooms. She found Ryan with a can of paint in one hand and a paintbrush on the other. He was wearing overalls.

"Hey Ryan! I got your note! What were you doing in my dressing room?"

"See for yourself." Ryan said. Then he lead her to her dressing room and All Gabriella could do was stare in awe.

"Ryan, you did this? By yourself?"

"Yeah. I mean, you said that your favorite color was orange so I painted it orange." Ryan said. **(A/N: I just made up her favorite color)**

"Ryan, you're awesome, do you know that?"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out a couple years ago." Ryan joked. Gabriella playfully punched him in the arm.

Then at lunch, Ryan and Gabriella were in the line. Only a few people separating them. Ryan took the last of the chocolate cakes. Then when Gabriella was about to get one, she realized it was all gone.

Ryan paid for his lunch and went back up to the balcony to sit at their table. Then a couple minutes later, Gabriella did the same. But when she was about to sit at her seat, there was a chocolate cake on the seat. So she took it and put it in the table.

"Whose chocolate cake is this?" Gabriella asked the gang. Everybody just shrugged.

"Can I have it?" Chad asked. Taylor just slapped his arm. "It's Gabriella's." She says.

Then Gabriella sets the cake on her tray. She looks at Ryan, and he winks at her. Gabriella mouths a "Thank you" to Ryan.

Then Ryan looked at Sharpay and she gave him a thumb up.

Then after school, Gabriella had a Scholastic Decathlon competition so she couldn't rehearse with Ryan and Sharpay. And Troy couldn't rehearse either because he had basketball practice.

Ryan decided to skip practice that day and support Gabriella. He came to the competition and watched carefully at what Gabriella was doing. And then she finished and the judge checked to see if they were correct. And as always, they were. So Ryan jumped up and cheered for the Wildcats and Gabriella noticed him.

"Ryan what are you doing here? I thought you had rehearsal?"

"Well, we did but I skipped it for one day."

"Isn't Sharpay gonna be mad?"

"Probably. She might bite my head off when I get home. But it's okay."

"Why'd you come here anyway?"

"What else, but to support a friend." Ryan answered. Then Taylor comes up and clears her throat.

"AHEM!"

"_Two_ friends." Ryan corrects himself. "Hey Gabriella, do you want any company walking home? You know, since Troy's at basketball practice and you're gonna be lonely if you walk by yourself."

"Sure, I'd like some company. Just let me take the lab coat off and get my stuff and we'll get going." Then Gabriella leaves for a while.

Taylor nudges Ryan. "Working it for Gabriella, huh?"

"I try."

"You don't need to try because you're good. Have you been reading those 'How to talk to girls' on the Internet?"

"No…" Ryan lies. Taylor just looks at him. "Okay, yes." Then Gabriella comes back.

"Let's get going!"

As they were walking home, they were talking about different stuff.

"So you afraid of what Sharpay might do when you get home?" Gabriella asks.

"Not really. I'm used to it. You know beside from the torture chamber, the whip, and the burns, it's okay."

"Whip? Burns? Where?"

"Chill I was just kidding."

"Oh, I was about to say."

They talk for a couple more minutes.

"Here we are!" Ryan said as they walked up to Gabriella's front door.

"Thanks for walking with me Ryan. I appreciate it."

"I try to be a good friend."

"Well, you're not. You're a great friend. So I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Then Gabriella went in her house and Ryan walked to the sidewalk. Then a couple of seconds later, a red corvette sped past. He decided to check it out and see where it was going. To his surprise, it stopped on Gabriella's house. Then the guy got out and Ryan saw that it was just Troy. He watched him go up to Gabriella's door and ring the bell. Then Gabriella answered and they kissed. Ryan just looked at the sight. Slowly but surely, it was hurting him on the inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So you guys probably hate me now because I keep putting fillers. But I want my story longer so I'm making it longer! But the next chapter might have an actual part of the main story. But I'm still deciding.**

**One more thing, if some of you guys out there are Lucas Grabeel fans (I'm a huge one!) check out my profile and click on the youtube link. It's a video that Lucas and his friends Marc and Mike did. It's a tribute to his fans. I personally like this video because he's so sweet in it! His voice is just awesome and he's adorable! But in the video, his lips don't move with the words. The words are a little late, but it's still the same!**


	11. The Red Corvette

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for two days. I have been really busy when the family came and when my mom came back from New Jersey two days ago. So thanks for the reviews! I got a lot! Some of them were from different chapters, but I like them anyway! Thanks to my new reviewers: Tatie, puppylove223223**

**CassieLovesRyne - I know, poor Ryan.**

**Ann-Krol - Thanks for all the reviews! And I'm glad that you like my fic. I know, I love truth or dare! And I'm right there with you with the kissing Ryan thing! I know it's kinda impossible that Chad hasn't been kissed but I just thought that nobody would kiss him since he's being a jerk sometimes. I know, I'd love to be Gabriella too! Glad to know you like that song! It's one of my favorite songs!**

**laguanabeachfreak442 - I know. It's like I'm putting everyone in pain! I'm sorry Ryan! I'm sorry Troy!**

**Tatie - Nice to meet a fellow fan! Which Lucas forums?**

**puppylove223223 - I understand. Then you should read my other fic, "To Kiss or Not To Kiss" (if you haven't yet). It's Troyella all the way!**

**lol925 - Thanks! I know, Ryan is so sweet!**

**Okay, anyway, here's the next chapter. I think you'll be surprised at what will happen sometime in the chapter. But just read it to find out. I hope you like it!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something Has Changed**

**Chapter 11: **The Red Corvette

It was surely doing some major damage to his heart.

He just turned around and started walking back home. The walk was quiet. Except for some cars passing by and some birds chirping.

When he got home, his parents were in the biggest living room. They have about three living rooms. He walked by them and instantly, his parents turned off the TV and started bombarding him with questions.

"Hey, honey! So, how was school?" Summer asked. Ryan plopped down on the big couch.

"It was great! Couldn't have been better!" Ryan answered, though his face had no signs of enjoyment or happiness.

"So, tell us, what's been going on with your life?" Richard asked.

Ryan just sighed. "Let me guess. Your favorite stores are closed today, aren't they?"

"No, honey!" Summer said.

"Why would you say that?" Richard asked.

"Because mom doesn't have a new outfit on and dad, your pocket's bulging, that means you haven't touched your wallet yet."

Summer and Richard just both sighed. "Okay, you caught us. But since we're not doing anything, and you're not doing anything, why don't we just talk?" Richard asked.

"Actually, I'm just going to head to my room now." Ryan said as he got off the couch and went up to his room.

Summer just sighed. "See what you do?" She said to her husband. Richard just glared at her. I guess Sharpay inherited her famous glare from her dad.

As Ryan was walking past his sister's room. Sharpay stopped him.

"Hey Ry! So, you missed practice today." Sharpay said as she got off her bed and approached Ryan.

"Look, I only missed it because I wanna be with Gabriella. So if you're gonna do something that you wanna do, do it right now because I am in no kind of mood whatsoever." Ryan said as he closed his eyes waiting for Sharpay to do something.

"I just wanna say good job. Even if you missed practice. And why aren't you in the mood? Usually, when you just talked to Gabriella, you're all smiles."

"You won't understand. It's complicated."

"It's about her being with Troy isn't it?"

"How'd you figure that out?"

"I'm your twin. We have twin telepathy."

"I thought that only happens between identical twins."

"Well, you thought wrong. Now come one, lets go in my room and have one of our talks." Sharpay said. Then Ryan obeyed and went in Sharpay's room and closed the door.

"So, what happened? I thought you were okay with Gabriella being with Troy." Sharpay asked.

"Well, I thought I was. But this afternoon, when I walked Gabriella home, I felt really good. Then when I left to walk home, I saw Troy come up to Gabriella's house and ring the bell. Then she answered and then they…" Ryan didn't wanna say it.

"They kissed?" Sharpay asked. Ryan just nodded.

"Well Ry, you just have to be strong and face it. You can't do anything about it. They're together now. Unless they break up, they'll keep kissing each other."

"I know, but I just can't face the fact that he's her boyfriend. I still think that she's single. I really like her and I want _me_ to be with her."

"I know you do. And don't worry. If it's meant to be, you'll be together one day. You just have to wait."

"I know. You're completely right and I just won't admit it. Well, thanks. I'll be heading to my room now and eat a gallon of Ben and Jerry's ice cream."

"Oh no you're not. You are not getting fat. Let's go shopping. And maybe call those girls that you got the numbers from." Sharpay said as she took Ryan's hand and starts leading him downstairs to the car.

"Okay, I'll go shopping. But I don't think I wanna call those girls. I don't even like them! I just did it because of the dare! What are we gonna go shopping for anyway?"

"Shopping for you, for me, and for Gabriella." Sharpay said. Then they finally arrived in the garage. They picked the black convertible.

"Here, give me the keys. I'll drive for you." Sharpay said.

"Um… no, I got this. I mean, it's just to the mall. No biggy." Ryan said. He was fully aware that even though Sharpay has her license, she doesn't drive that good. Let's just say that, that black convertible was the third one they bought that year.

"Okay, suit yourself." Sharpay said as she got in the passenger's seat.

Ryan got in the driver's seat and started for the mall. Of course, all they did at the mall was shop. Sharpay took about two hours. Ryan took one. And they didn't really shop for Gabriella. Just for accessories since they don't know what size she wears. Then they headed to the food court. As usual, Sharpay only got salad and Ryan got two cheeseburgers, curly fries, a large diet soda and ice cream. Then they went home.

When they got home, their parents were still in the living room. Watching some TV.

The twins just went upstairs and went to their rooms to go to sleep. But Ryan got woken up because of Terrell.

"Don't you ever knock?" Ryan told Terrell.

"No." Terrell said and kept walking and sat on Ryan's bed.

"I need some advice." Terrell asked.

"_You_ need _advice_? From _me?_ You're actually asking advice from me?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Nothing. It's just that, it's weird. You never ask for advice."

"Well, I am now." Terrell said as he stood up and closed the door and sat back on the bed. "Listen, I like this girl-"

"Oh, so this is about a girl. Keep talking."

"Well, I really like her. She's nice, she's fun, and she's pretty. And I wanna tell her that I like her and just hope that she likes me back. But I never do. So what should I do?"

Ryan thinks about this for a while and then he remembered what Sharpay told him. _Girls like it when you do simple but sweet things._ "You know Terrell, girls like it when you do simple but sweet things."

"Really? How?"

"Well, you know, I like this girl-"

"Oh, Ryan's got a crush." Terrell said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, anyway, this morning, I woke up extra early to paint her dressing room orange because of her favorite color. Then at lunch I gave her my chocolate cake because she wanted one but there aren't any left. Then after school, I was supposed to be rehearsing for the musical, but I skipped it and went to my crush's Scholastic Decathlon competition."

"Wait, and you're still alive? I thought Sharpay would've killed you by now." Terrell said checking his watch.

"Yeah, I thought so too. But anyway, after that, I walked her home since she didn't have anyone to walk with."

"Did you kiss?"

Ryan sighed. "No. But anyway, see it's all about the simple things. Write her a note saying she's awesome. Tell her she smells nice. Tell her, she's pretty. Or do something special for her."

"You think that'll work?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay, but if it doesn't, expect one of your eyebrows to be missing." Terrell said as he walked out the door. Then Ryan just shook his head and went back to sleep.

The next day, Ryan woke up and looked at his alarm clock. It read 8:44.

"8:44! I'm late for homeroom!" Ryan said. He got up and got dressed not bothering to take a shower and brush his teeth and rushed downstairs. Not bothering to eat breakfast.

"Mom! Dad! Why didn't you wake me up? I'm gonna be late for homeroom! Terrell, what are you guys still doing here? Oh, well, you're the one's whose gonna be late, not me. See ya!"

"But Ryan-" Terrell started.

"Not now."

"Ryan, it's-" Summer started.

"I'm gonna be late!"

"Ryan don't-" Richard started.

"See ya!" Ryan shouted as he went in the garage and jumped into one of the convertibles and sped to school. When he got there, he didn't see anyone in the halls or outside so he thought that class already started.

_Great, now I'm gonna get detention._ Ryan thought. Then he got in Ms. Darbus' classroom and to his surprise, nobody was there.

_Hm… maybe I'm early._ He thought. Then he decided to do some studying so he walked to the library. Then he cracked open his biology book and started reading. A few minutes later, Gabriella showed up.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked. This startled Ryan, which caused him to fall out of his chair.

"I'm fine! Don't worry!" Ryan said as he got up. "Anyway, I'm studying for a while until everybody else gets here, I must be early."

"But Ryan, it's not-"

"At first I thought I was late, but when I went to the homeroom, nobody was there so I went here to catch up on some homework."

"Ryan-"

"I know that any minute now, they're gonna come. But in the meanwhile, I'm studying."

Gabriella had had it. She put her hands on Ryan's face and made him listen.

"Ryan! Nobody's here because it's Saturday!" Gabriella shouted. Ryan just looked confused for a while. Gabriella took her hands off his face.

"It is?" Ryan asked, and then he checked his watch. "Well, what do you know, it is. Well, that explains everything. So what are you doing here?"

"I thought I might catch up on some reading you know. I like reading in our library. It's big."

"Yeah, I know." Ryan said, and then their voices echoed.

"Hey, while I'm here, why don't I help you with that homework that you were talking about." Gabriella offered.

"Are you sure? I mean, don't you wanna read?"

"Well, I've almost read every book in this library anyway, so I figured I'll just help you out."

"Okay." Then Ryan led Gabriella to where he was studying previously and then they started studying and Gabriella started explaining. And Ryan listened. Well, when he's not busy looking into her chocolate eyes while she looks into his blue ones.

_Man, she looks beautiful. I wonder if anybody ever told her that. Of course, Troy has. But she really does look beautiful. She's so perfect._ Ryan thought as he was writing something down. Gabriella was watching him write.

_Isn't he just adorable? The way he writes and the way his eyes glisten when the lights hit them. Wait a minute? What am I thinking? I'm with Troy! Although, his handwriting is pretty neat for a guy. No, no, Gabriella, stop thinking about Ryan. But his hair is so perfect though. Let me just touch it… _Gabriella thought. Then she reached and petted Ryan's head.

"What was that for?" Ryan asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just wanted to feel it. That's all."

"Feel it? Why?"

"I don't really know."

"Okay." Ryan said as he went back to what he was writing. Then he sighed. _Her hand felt good when it went through my hair._ Then they continued with Ryan's homework. A few minutes later, they finished and they decided to walk home.

They didn't really talk much during the walk. They just glance at each other a couple of times and they just… walked. Then they arrived at Gabriella's house.

"Thanks for walking me home Ryan."

"Thanks for helping me with my homework."

"It's nothing. So I'll talk to you Monday?"

"Yeah. Monday sounds good." Ryan said with a smile. Then when he least expected it, Gabriella gave him a peck on the cheek. Ryan blushed really hard and smiled.

"Thanks again." Gabriella said. Then she turned around and walked to her front door. Ryan started to walk home. Then a few seconds later, a red corvette came buy. Thinking that it was just Troy again, he didn't bother turning around. Well, that was a mistake. Because a couple seconds after he saw the corvette, he heard an ear-splitting scream. Then he turned around and saw two masked guys carrying Gabriella to the red car. Then one of the guys covered her mouth.

"GABRIELLA!" Ryan said as he tried to run up to the men and try to save Gabriella. But the men already forced Gabriella to the car and one of them started driving, while one of them sat between the driver and Gabriella, to make sure Gabriella doesn't escape.

"GABRIELLA!" Just then, the guy in between took out a gun and pointed it at Ryan. Ryan kept running and then… BANG! Ryan was on the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oohh cliffhanger. Don't you just love those? I do. Especially if I'm the one who puts them. Anyway, hope you liked it.**

**Oh, and by the way, Remember that song that I put in the eighth chapter, "Because of You"? Well, if you want to hear it, go to my profile and click on the youtube link. Don't worry, I'll tell you which youtube link to click so you won't be confused. Okay, til next time!**


	12. Hero

**A/N: Okay guys. Sorry for not updating for two days straight. I just have so many things going on that I can't even have some "me" time. Okay, back to business. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! Thanks to my new reviewer: Troyellafan**

**laguanabeachfreak442 - Yeah, I love that song! You'll find out what happens next.**

**CassieLovesRyne - That was a long review! Don't worry, you didn't bore me. You're funny!**

**Troyellafan - Thanks for reading! And I'm a Troyella fan too but I'm also a Ryella fan! Lucas is just so cute!**

**puppylove223223 - Thanks!**

**lol925 - Yeah, I'll probably write an alternate ending. But I have to come up with a good one! I don't want to find out what the "or else" is so I'm updating!**

**Ann-Krol - Yeah, Sharpay is a great sister! Yeah, nobody could resist him! I know I can't! You'll find out what happens.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something Has Changed**

**Chapter 12: **Hero

Ryan was on the ground all right. But he was on the ground not because he got shot. He was on the ground because he tripped.

Ryan didn't really notice that a gun was pointed at him, so he continued to run. But his shoelace was untied so he tripped on them just before the guy shot the bullet. He was lucky that he tripped because if he didn't, then it would be bye-bye Ryan Evans.

When Ryan heard the gunshot, he thought he was shot. But when he realized that no blood was coming out of him from anywhere, then he knew that he wasn't. But he still lay on the ground incase they fired again.

Gabriella screamed again, thinking Ryan got shot because she couldn't see him. But before the guy could shoot again, the driver sped away, taking Gabriella with them.

Ryan lay there for a while. Thinking how lucky he was that he had tripped and didn't get shot. He was very lucky indeed. Now, he just has to explain to Mrs. Montez what exactly happened. Which was not that easy.

Mrs. Montez didn't hear Gabriella scream. But she sure heard the gunshot. She decided that it wasn't safe to go outside. And when she heard someone ring the doorbell, she didn't dare answer it.

"Go away! I'm not answering the door!"

"Mrs. Montez, it's me, Ryan!"

"How do I know if it's really you?"

"Mrs. Montez, GABRIELLA WAS KIDNAPPED!"

When Mrs. Montez heard that, she went to the door and opened it and then forcefully pulled Ryan inside and practically threw him at the couch.

"Please tell me that you just said that so you could get in!"

"I'd love to but she really was kidnapped, Mrs. Montez."

A couple of seconds passed and then Mrs. Montez started to cry and say some things in Spanish. Ryan couldn't understand so he just stood up and tried to comfort her. But it was no use.

"I saw the whole thing Mrs. Montez. Two masked men took Gabriella and then carried her in their red corvette and took out a gun and almost shot me. But then they missed and they drove off."

"Please tell me you know who they are! Ryan, please! I don't want to lose my baby!"

"I really wish I knew Mrs. Montez. But I don't." _I don't want to lose her either. _Ryan thought.

"There must be some kind of clue that you saw!"

"Um… the license plate! I remember it was, SMG – 715."

"Great! You remember that number while I go call the police!" Mrs. Montez said as she was frantically dialing 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" The lady on the other line said.

"Can you help me? My daughter was just kidnapped!"

"Please calm down ma'am. What is your address?"

"610 Orchid St."

"All right, thank you, we will send police right over to track your daughter down."

"Thank you very much!" Mrs. Montez said and she hung up.

A few minutes later, they could hear sirens in front of their house. Which means the police arrived. Ryan opened the door to find three policemen on the doorstep and let them in.

Then Mrs. Montez told Ryan to tell the police what exactly happened.

"Well, I just walked Gabriella home and then I turned around to go home. Then a red corvette sped by and then the next thing I knew that Gabriella was screaming. Then I saw the two masked guys bring her up to the corvette. I tried to go after them but I couldn't. A guy pulled out a gun and pointed at me, but I didn't know it. I was lucky because I tripped so they missed. But they sped away after that. I got their license plate number. It's SMG – 715." Ryan told the police officers.

"Thank you for your help son. That license plate number might be a big help in this case." One of the officers said.

Then the policemen started calling numbers and tried to track down that red corvette with the plate number that Ryan gave them. Then they landed on one person. Troy Bolton.

Mrs. Montez and Ryan came with the police to the Bolton residence to talk to Troy. _How could Troy do this? I thought he loves her!_ Ryan thought. Then they came up to the house and rang the doorbell. Jack answered. When he saw three policemen, Mrs. Montez, and Ryan on the doorstep, he knew something was wrong. Still, he asked.

"Anything wrong officers?"

"We're here to speak to Mr. Troy Bolton, is he here?"

"Yes sir. He's out in the back. Hold on one minute while I call him. Make yourselves comfortable." Then Jack let them come in and they sat on the couch.

"Troy!" Jack shouted, just then Troy came.

"Yeah dad?"

"Go in the living room, someone needs to talk to you." Jack said. Troy obeyed and went in the living room. He got scared when he saw three policemen, Mrs. Montez, and Ryan there.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Yes there is. Gabriella Montez was kidnapped just a while ago and the license plate on the car of the kidnappers matches the one on your car."

"Wait, Gabriella was kidnapped? When?"

"Sir, we're the ones asking you questions. Not vice versa. You own a red corvette, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Of course. It's right outside."

"Care to take a look?" The officer said. Then Troy looked from the window and his car wasn't there.

"My car! It's gone!"

"Did you kidnap Gabriella Montez?"

"Why would I kidnap her? She's my girlfriend."

"I see… do you know anyone who has a set of keys to your vehicle?"

"No. Only I have the keys. And an emergency one is kept in the car." Troy just realizing his stupidity of putting an emergency key in the car put his face in his hands. "Oh, man!"

"Ma'am, I think this case is going to be longer than we thought." When Mrs. Montez heard that, she started crying and saying things in Spanish again.

When Ryan got home, he told his parents and Sharpay and Terrell that Gabriella was kidnapped. Richard and Summer got worried and got protective, sending their kids to bed at 8:00.

On Monday, the whole school knew Gabriella was kidnapped. It was all over the newspapers, the mail, milk cartons, everywhere you could possibly think of.

When the gang met for lunch. They didn't chitchat like they used to when Gabriella was there. They were silent. Every single one of them. Especially Troy.

That afternoon when Ryan and Sharpay got home, they checked the mailbox. Ryan was surprised that he actually got mail. He rarely gets mail. When he looked at the envelope, there was no return address. Ryan opened it and he was shocked at what he saw. It was a ransom note for Gabriella.

They cut out letters from newspapers and magazines so Ryan wouldn't figure out the handwriting. Ryan read it. It said:

_If you want to see your precious girlfriend again, meet us at the old warehouse on Friday with a million dollars at hand. Don't be there early because we won't be there. And you're probably wondering how we know who you are and where you live. Well, we just happen to squeeze the info out of Ms. Montez. We'll be waiting._

_But why are they sending it to me? I'm not her boyfriend. Maybe they thought I was her boyfriend because I was the one they saw her with. The warehouse?_ Ryan thought. _Don't worry Gabriella, I'll save you._ Ryan didn't show Sharpay or anybody else the ransom note because they might actually kill Gabriella if they found out that the police found out. So he kept it to himself.

At Friday night he had a plan in his mind. Now he just had to put it in action. He was just walking out of the house when his parents and Sharpay stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Richard asked.

"I'm going to… Troy's house. It's guy's night. Don't wanna be late." Ryan said.

"Well, let me drive you there, just to be safe." Richard said. Ryan accepted.

"Something isn't right." Sharpay whispered to Ryan while eyeballing him. "But I trust you." Sharpay said. Then Ryan got in the car and Richard drove him to Troy's. When he got off he said goodbye to his dad and then Richard drove off.

When Ryan was finally alone, he walked to the warehouse while changing clothes and be dressed as one of the kidnappers thinking that it would help if he blended in. He put his mask on and then went in. First he tried to sneak in but the gate made a lot of noise so the two kidnappers noticed him.

"Hey! Who are you?" One of the kidnappers shouted at Ryan.

"Oh… um… the boss sent me here." Ryan said, changing his voice.

"You're Billy? Okay, stand guard right here with little miss brainiac. We're gonna take a little break." With that, the two kidnappers left Ryan and Gabriella alone. Gabriella was tied to a chair with a kerchief in her mouth preventing her from talking. Then Ryan came behind her and took the kerchief off. Gabriella started screaming and Ryan covered her mouth again.

"Ssshhh. It's me Ryan. If you don't believe me, listen to this." Ryan said. Then he started to sing "Because of You" again.

Because of you, my life has changed 

_Thank you for the love and the joy you bring_

_Because of you, I feel no shame_

_I'll tell the world, it's because of you_

After Ryan sang, he took off the kerchief again but this time Gabriella didn't scream.

"Ryan?" Gabriella said. Then Ryan lifted his mask so Gabriella could see his face but put it on again because the kidnappers might come back again.

"I just have to wear this to disguise myself. Don't worry, I'll get you out."

"But how'd you know I was here?"

"Ssshhh, I'll explain everything later." Ryan said. Then he started untying the rope that was holding Gabriella's wrists and ankles together. He got it off and took her outside without being caught. Then they both started dialing 911 and called the police. A few minutes later, the police came and positioned themselves all around the warehouse. Then when the two kidnappers came back, they were surrounded with cops.

"You two are under arrest for kidnapping." An officer said while handcuffing them.

"What? But how'd this happen?" one of them asked. But no one answered. Instead, the police just shoved them into the police car.

"So how'd you know I was here?"

"Um… the kidnappers sent me a ransom letter." Ryan said pulling out the letter from his pocket and handing it to Gabriella and she read it.

"But you're not my boyfriend so why would they send it to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe they saw me walk you home on Saturday and they thought that I was your boyfriend."

"And you went through all this trouble and danger just to rescue me."

"Hey. What are friends for? After all, I got your back."

_Okay, I admit, Ryan is perfect. _Gabriella thought. "Ryan, I've been wanting to tell you this but I just didn't know when." _This is it. Tell him you love him. _Gabriella thought. "I-"

"Gabriella!" Troy shouted. The arrest was in the news. That's how Troy and the others knew where they were. Then he rushed to Gabriella and kissed her. "Oh, my God, I was so worried! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gabriella answered. Then Troy started pulling her off into the crowd. Gabriella looked at Ryan longingly before she disappeared in the sea of people.

When she was gone. Ryan just sighed. Then Sharpay was at his side.

"Hey, hero."

"Hey."

"What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be happy? You just saved a person's life! Let alone it was your dream girl's!"

"Yeah. I _am_ happy."

"You don't sound like it."

"Can we please not talk about it?" _Because even when I save her, Troy still gets her. And that's just not right!_ Ryan thought. Just then his parents arrive at his side too.

"Ryan Mario Evans, you are…" Richard started. _Oh, great, now I'm gonna be grounded just because I risked my life to save a girl. Woohoo. _Ryan thought. "… a hero." Richard finished. Ryan just looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"You risked your life for another person. And that just makes us proud." Summer said. Then she hugged him. "But you're still grounded for the weekend for lying to us."

"I can take that." Ryan said. _For Gabriella._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Okay, that was my twelfth chapter. Sorry if it's a little rushed. I wanted to make it two chapters but it'll be too short so I just made it one long one. Hope you guys liked it! I'm still thinking what I'll put in the next chapter.**


	13. I Got Your Back

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! But I'm sad because only three of you reviewed for my last chapter. Maybe because only about 50 of you saw it. So here's a reminder for you if you haven't read the previous chapter yet that you do that now before you read this chapter. Thanks!**

**CassieLovesRyne - I bet you're really happy that your friend's back. Good for you!**

**Ann-Krol - Thanks! I know, I love Ryan (or should I say, Lucas)! And of course nobody could hate Troy forever. LOL**

**lol925 - I know! That's not fair! But yeah, he'll get her... eventually.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it! It's kinda just a filler (I think but it may not be) but it's just as good! So read!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something Has Changed**

**Chapter 13: **I Got Your Back

The next night was the closing night of the "Twinkle Towne" musical. Everybody was ready. Everybody that is, except for Troy and Gabriella. The cast and crew can understand why Gabriella isn't there yet. She was just rescued from a kidnapping! By none other than Ryan Evans. And Troy had a basketball game and Jack won't let him do the musical because it was the last game of the season. So Ryan takes Troy's place and Sharpay takes Gabriella's place. Both of them have the exact same thing in mind. They're gonna have to kiss.

"You know, I think this is the third time that we're gonna kiss." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, I mean I've kissed you more than I've kissed any of my girlfriends."

"You had one girlfriend. And she wasn't even worth it."

"Don't rub it in."

"Sorry. Wait, I thought you were grounded."

"Well, mom and dad lifted the punishment. Just for tonight though, so I could do the musical."

"You are so spoiled."

"Look who's talking!" Ryan defended.

They were putting on their costumes and people were doing their make-up.

"You ready for this?" Ryan asked Sharpay.

"I've done this my whole life why wouldn't I be ready?"

"No, I mean, when we kiss."

"Oh, well, I've done it twice already. So I kinda know how it feels."

"Do you really rate my kissing an eight out of ten?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you were just being nice so you gave me a high rating."

"Trust me, when it comes to kissing, I tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

A couple minutes passed and obviously they have no choice and they're gonna have to go through with the kiss.

"Five minutes 'til show time!" Ms. Darbus shouted. Just then, Gabriella dashed through the doors and hurried backstage and put on her costume.

"I'm here!" Gabriella shouted after she put on the costume.

"I'm sorry dear but Sharpay is already ready and we only have three minutes 'til show time!"

"Make that ten minutes if she's gonna go through the rules with the audience." Kelsi whispered to Taylor.

Sharpay really wanted Gabriella and Ryan together and she certainly didn't want to kiss her brother again. So she's just gonna have to show Ms. Darbus that she can't do the part. She ran through the stage and pretended to slip and fall.

"Ouch! My ankle!" Suddenly the crew helped Sharpay up. "Ms. Darbus, I won't be able to do the musical tonight."

"But the show must go on!"

"You can put Gabriella on."

Ms. Darbus thought for a while. "Gabriella, do you still remember your lines?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well then. Sharpay, you can watch from the audience, Gabriella go to hair and make-up."

Both Sharpay and Gabriella grinned from ear to ear.

"I owe you." Gabriella whispered to Sharpay when they passed each other.

"Don't worry about it. Consider us even. You saved me from another lip-locking session with Ryan." Sharpay said as she pretended to limp off to the audience.

_I don't know what you're complaining about Shar, I'd want to kiss Ryan._ Gabriella thought. _But what am I thinking? I'm with Troy! I have got to get my head on straight._

A couple of minutes later, Ms. Darbus started with the rules again. And as usual, Kelsi has to stop her before she bores the audience to death. And finally, they started the musical.

An hour and a half later, it was the kiss. But this time, Ryan didn't change the words. Gabriella did.

"Hey Minnie?" Ryan said.

"Yeah?" Gabriella answered.

"Thanks for helping out. I mean without you, it would've been nothing."

"No problem. Actually, I'm the one who's supposed to be thanking you."

"Every time I put them together, they do something with the script. What are they saying now?" Ms. Darbus whispered to Kelsi. But Kelsi just shrugged.

"Thank me? For what?" Ryan said, playing along with what Gabriella had in mind.

"For yesterday."

Then Ryan finally realized what she was talking about. She was talking about when he saved her yesterday. But of course they can't say that right now because they were still doing the musical.

"You mean, for letting you be in the play?"

"Yeah… that." Gabriella said.

"It was nothing. I could never let you down."

"Yeah, well, don't let me down now."

"Let you down with what?"

"With this." Suddenly, Gabriella kissed Ryan. Ryan kissed back (duh). Then a couple of seconds later, they broke apart.

"Did I let you down?" Ryan asked.

"No." Gabriella said and then she smiled. "It was perfect." Then they kissed again.

"Why do they always kiss twice?" Ms. Darbus whispers to Kelsi. Kelsi just shrugged again. "I like their versions."

Then after Gabriella and Ryan kissed, they walked off the stage and then the curtain fell. Again, the audience erupted in applause. They stood up giving the musical a standing ovation. Including Sharpay. She was in the front row so Ms. Darbus spotted her. Sharpay noticed that Ms. Darbus saw her stand up with her, "broken" ankle. So she just smiled. She can't do anything else.

The curtain rose again and Ms. Darbus introduced all the performers plus Kelsi and then the curtain fell again. Everybody went to their respective dressing rooms to change.

A couple of minutes later, Gabriella came out of her dressing room. She started walking to the door. _This was an awesome night._ She thought. Then Ryan came out from his dressing room and noticed Gabriella about to leave. Then he came after her.

"Hey Gabriella!" Ryan shouted. Then Gabriella turned around and smiled.

"Hey Ry." She said as he came to her side.

"Thanks for taking Sharpay's place. I don't know if I can kiss Sharpay one more time."

"No problem. After all, I got your back." Gabriella said, quoting Ryan.

"So do you need a ride home?" Ryan asked.

"Um… my house is just two blocks from here."

"Right…" Ryan said, just realizing his stupidity. "Can I walk you home?"

"Sure. I'd like some company." Gabriella said.

"Okay, I'll just tell Sharpay to take the car home. …Oh no."

"What?"

"Sharpay's gonna take the car home."

"What's wrong with that?"

"See, Sharpay's not really skilled at driving."

"Oh okay, I understand if you can't walk me home. I can walk by myself."

"No, no! I'll walk you. I don't want a repeat of what happened last week. I'm sure Sharpay will be extra careful with our car." With that, Ryan ran to Sharpay.

_I admit, he's cute when he's panicky. _Gabriella thought.

"Hey Shar. I'm gonna walk Gabriella home, you take the car home."

"Are you sure? I mean, you know how I do with driving."

"Yeah, just be careful."

"Okay. But don't do anything in the dark that'll make me an aunt."

"I'll try not to." Ryan said, winking. Sharpay gasped.

"RYAN!"

"I'm kidding. I'm not gonna do that. Well, unless we're married."

"Okay, just go before she gets tired of waiting." Sharpay said. With that, Ryan ran back to Gabriella.

"So what'd she say?"

"She said she'd take the car home."

"You tell her to be careful?"

"Yeah. I made sure that I told her." Ryan said with a little chuckle. Then they walked off.

When they were out the door, a guy with sunglasses and a hat approached Taylor.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a 'Ryan Evans'. Do you know where he is?"

"You just missed him, he already went."

"Oh okay thank you. Will he be here on Monday?"

"I'm pretty sure he will. Unless he gets sick or anything."

"All right, thanks." With that, the man left.

"Weird." Taylor said to herself.

Meanwhile, with Ryan and Gabriella, they were walking home.

"Thanks for yesterday Ryan."

"For what?"

"For saving me!"

"Oh, right. It was nothing really, I told you, I got your back."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that you'd put yourself in _actual_ danger just for me."

"Yeah, well, that's what I do for my friends." _Even though I wish that we were more than just friends. But that'll never happen since you're in love with Troy. _Ryan said.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky to be your friend. You know, if you weren't my friend, I'm probably dead by now."

"Oh, don't say that!" Ryan said as he put his arm around Gabriella.

"Well, it's true!" Gabriella said. Then suddenly, they arrive at her house.

"Well, here we are." Ryan said. "Why don't I walk you to the door just in case?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Gabriella said and they walked to the door.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"Hey, it's what I do." Ryan said. Then silence fell for a couple of seconds.

"So I guess I'll see you on Monday?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, Monday." Gabriella said. Then Ryan turned around to walk home.

"Ryan, wait!" Gabriella shouted and Ryan turned around.

"Yeah?" Ryan said. Then Gabriella hugged him. Then she kissed his cheek. When they broke away, Ryan saw that there were tears in Gabriella's eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ryan asked sympathetically.

Gabriella wiped her tears away. "Nothing, it's just that, if you hadn't saved me, I would be dead!" Gabriella said. Then Ryan hugged her again and stroked her hair.

"Nothing is going to happen to you okay, do you hear me? Nothing. As long as I'm here, you're safe. Okay, I want you to know that." Ryan said.

"Thanks for being there for me Ryan." Gabriella said when they broke apart.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I got your back." Ryan said.

"Thanks again." Gabriella said. Ryan nodded. _Should I tell him now? I don't think so. I'm still with Troy. _Then Gabriella went inside and was surprised at what she saw.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So did you guys like it? Ryan is so sweet! Gabriella is so lucky to have Ryan in love with her! I wish I was her right now! Okay, so now all you guys have to do is review!**


	14. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: Okay, people! What is up? What's happening to all my reviewers? I only got three reviews for the thirteenth chapter. I think it's because only 50 of you read it. And only 80 something of you read the twelfth chapter. So if you guys haven't read the 12th and 13th chapter yet, read those before you read this. Thanks to my new reviewers: xXSaraXx, and Maureen Elphaba Menzel-Cohen.**

**laguanabeachfreak442 - I totally understand the school thing. I don't start school 'til Monday. Actually next Monday because we're gonna be moving. I know! Don't get me wrong, I love Troyella's but I love Ryan! And I don't want to see him get left out because he doesn't have a girl. **

**xXSaraXx: Thanks! I know, I love him too! And thanks for the high praise. Are you sure about that?**

**Maureen Elphaba Menzel-Cohen - Here's an update!**

**Okay, anyway, here's chapter 14. I hope you guys like it!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something Has Changed**

**Chapter 14: **Decisions, Decisions

Gabriella went in the house and was surprised at what she saw. The formal dining room was set up. There was a tablecloth on the table and her mom's good china was on it. There were candles and flowers. And Troy was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Troy? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just kinda figured that I'd make it up to you for not being at the musical tonight because of my game."

"Where's my mom?"

"She said she was gonna be late tonight. I asked her if I could make you dinner and here I am." Troy said. And being the gentleman that he is, he stood up and offered Gabriella her seat.

"Your seat madam." Troy said in a French accent. Trying to imitate Ryan's French accent.

_No matter how hard you try Troy, you'll never be Ryan. _Gabriella thought. Then she sat down.

"What are we having tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't worry. Got that covered." Troy said as he walked in the kitchen. Then a couple of minutes later, he walked back with two trays in his hands. He laid one on his side of the table and he laid one on Gabriella's side. Then he took off the lids.

"We are having Lobster." Troy said.

"Lobster? That's my favorite! How'd you know?"

"Your mom."

"Good thinking." Gabriella said. Then Troy sat down and they started to eat. Troy started a conversation.

"So, how was the musical without me?"

"It's the same. Nothing changed much really." _Except that I kissed Ryan twice again._ Gabriella thought.

"So, did Ryan take my place again?"

"Yeah. And Sharpay almost took my place because at first I didn't want to go because of what happened last night. But I decided to go and save Sharpay from another lip-locking session with Ryan."

"That'd be quite a show." Troy said with a chuckle.

"But we already saw them kiss, remember when we did Truth or Dare?"

"Yeah. But I'd want to see it again." They continued talking and eating for about half an hour.

_I don't know why I keep thinking about Ryan, Troy's such a great guy. _Gabriella thought.

Then a couple more minutes passed and both of them are finished eating.

"So what's for dessert?" Gabriella asked.

"What dessert?" Troy asked playfully.

"Well, a dinner isn't complete without dessert!"

"Right. Luckily I prepared some just before you got here." Troy said as he cleared the table and walked in the kitchen. A few minutes later, he arrived with two smaller plates in his hands again. He laid one on his side and he laid one on Gabriella's side.

"Our dessert is Chocolate Mousse Cake." Troy said. Gabriella gasped at the dessert. It was perfectly decorated with the cake in the middle and caramel and chocolate syrup were dotted all around it and a flower was sitting on top.

"Troy, I didn't know you could bake!"

"You didn't? I'm hurt!" Troy said putting his hand over his heart dramatically and started eating. "I borrowed the recipe from Zeke. But I made it myself. It took me a couple of tries but I did it. I almost burned the house down with one try."

"Yeah right." Gabriella said, not believing Troy.

"No, really!" Troy put his fork down. "Come here, I'll show you." Troy said. Gabriella got up and Troy lead her to the kitchen where Gabriella saw the used fire extinguisher and the oven which was all white before but now has black edges around the oven door.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah, just try not to make another cake without help again." Gabriella said and they went back to their cakes and ate. When they were finished, Troy got everything and cleaned it all up by himself. When he was done, it was time to say goodbye.

"I had a really nice time tonight Troy. Thanks."

"It's nothing. I just thought I'd make it up to you. And I had a really nice time too. I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah, Monday." Gabriella said. Then they kissed goodnight and Troy left.

_See Gabriella? You have an awesome boyfriend! Now why do you keep thinking about Ryan? _Gabriella thought to herself.

On Monday, practically the whole school was talking about Gabriella's kidnapping and how Ryan saved her. It was all over the newspapers Sunday and Monday morning. Apparently, the two kidnappers were also wanted in three other states.

Girls were now staring at Ryan when he passed by. Especially the cheerleaders. Apparently, girls like heroes.

"Dude, are you like gonna change your name or something? You know, incase they chase you down?" A skater dude asked Ryan.

"No, I'm good with 'Ryan'." Ryan replied.

"Okay dude, it's your life." The skater dude said and left. Then Ryan and Sharpay went to their lockers and when they got all their necessary things, they joined the gang.

Troy came to Ryan. "Thanks man."

"For what?" Ryan asked.

"For saving Gabriella. I don't know what I'd do without her." Troy said.

"No problem. That's what friends do. I got all your backs." Ryan said. _And I don't know what I'd do without her neither._ Ryan thought.

For the rest of the day, Gabriella kept staring at Ryan. She doesn't know why but her eyes kept stopping on him whenever she looks around the room.

_Why do I keep looking at him? I'm with Troy, so aren't I supposed to be looking at Troy? But why Ryan? I just can't resist! What's wrong with me?_ Gabriella thought. She can't even focus on her schoolwork because she was busy daydreaming and thinking to herself.

Even though Gabriella was looking at Ryan, Troy on the other hand was looking at Gabriella.

_What is she looking at?_ Troy asked himself. Then he followed Gabriella's gaze and landed straight on Ryan. _Ryan? What is she staring at him for? _Troy thought. Obviously jealous that his girlfriend isn't staring at him.

Ryan noticed Gabriella staring at him. He didn't know why she was staring, but he knew one thing for sure: he was liking it and Troy wasn't. _Why is she looking at me? Isn't she supposed to be looking at Troy?_

At free period, Sharpay and Ryan went to the auditorium. The winter musical is over but they rehearse early for the spring musical. They were shortly joined by their rehearsal pianist, Kelsi, Taylor, and Zeke.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sharpay asked Taylor and Zeke.

"I just came to see you." Zeke told Sharpay.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Sharpay said as she kissed Zeke's cheek. "But won't coach Bolton get mad at you?"

"Nah. Basketball season's over so we don't practice everyday anymore. From now on, my free periods are free, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." Zeke answered.

"Well, I just came because I wanna take a break from the scholastic decathlon. And I thought maybe a little music could relax me."

"But where are the others?" Ryan asked.

"Jason is with Chad, who knows what they're planning." Zeke said.

"And Troy and Gabriella are together… I think." Taylor said. "Okay, I'm ready for the music."

"Isabella **(A/N: That's their rehearsal pianists name)**, why don't you just watch what Kelsi's doing for now and then when she's finished, you can borrow the sheet music and we can rehearse at home later?" Sharpay said. Isabella just nodded. Then Kelsi started to play the piano and Ryan started to sing with his eyes closed. Sharpay had a different song so she's waiting until Ryan finishes his song. Kelsi composed this song. **(A/N: Actually, in real life, Christian Bautista composed the song, but lets just pretend that Kelsi did. And if you've never heard the song before, I suggest that you at least read it, it's a great love song) **It's called, "The Way You Look At Me".

_No one ever saw me like you do All the things that I could add up to_

_I never knew just what a smile was worth_

_Your eyes, they say everything_

_Without a single word_

Chorus 'Cause there's something in the way you look at me It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece 

_You made me believe that there's nothing_

_In this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me_

Just then, Gabriella walked through the auditorium doors and heard Ryan singing with Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, and someone else listening to him, and Kelsi at the piano. Ryan continued with the song while Gabriella walked up in front of the stage.

_If I could freeze a moment in my mind_

_It'll be the second you touch your lips to mine_

_I'd like to stop the clock make time stand still_

'_Cause baby this is just the way_

_I always wanna feel_

When Gabriella heard Ryan sing, she immediately knew the song and went up the stage and sang along with Ryan to the chorus. When Ryan heard her sing, he opened his eyes.

'_Cause there's something in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You made me believe that there's nothing_

_In this world I can't be_

_I'll never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me_

_I don't know, how or why_

_I look different in your eyes_

_All I know, is it happens every time_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_The way you look at me…_

When they finished the song, they were both smiling at each other. They had no idea that they could both sing in that way.

"Did you put her up to this?" Taylor whispered to Sharpay.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with Gabriella being here I swear!" Sharpay raised her hands. "But it looks like he just impressed her right there." Sharpay whispered. Zeke had no idea what they were talking about because he had no idea that Ryan likes Gabriella.

At lunch, the gang sat at Sharpay's table on the balcony. Here's how the seating arrangement went: Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, then back to Sharpay. You can guess how Gabriella's feeling right now, sitting next to two boys that she likes. And of course they like her too. They were all back to talking. All except for Ryan and Gabriella.

Suddenly, the man with sunglasses and a hat came to their table. Taylor noticed him.

"Hey, weren't you the one who was in the auditorium after the play last Saturday?" Taylor asked the man.

"Yes I am. Again, I'm looking for 'Ryan Evans'." The man said. Ryan raised his hand. "Ryan Evans here." He said.

"Can I please talk to you for a minute young man?" The man said.

"Sure." Ryan said. Then he got up from the table and followed the man to a quiet corner.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jason asked the gang. Everybody just shrugged.

"How would you like to become a professional?" The man asked Ryan.

"A professional what?"

"Actor. I saw you in your play last Saturday and you were amazing. How would you like to be in Broadway?"

"I'd love to be in Broadway! It's my sister and mine's dream!" Ryan said.

"So, what if I said that we have an opening for a lead role in Broadway and I want you to get it?" The man said.

"Well… I'll have to think about this." Ryan said.

"Here's my card." The man said handing Ryan a calling card. "If you decided that you want to be in Broadway, contact me before my plane leaves on Saturday and I'll arrange a flight for you the next Saturday. How does that sound?"

"Great. But how long will I be staying in New York?"

"Two, maybe three years?"

"Three years? But why?"

"Well, you have to star in different musicals and plays too not just one. And each musical and play has about fifteen showings between its opening and closing nights. And don't worry about housing, I'll take care of that and you are going to be home schooled."

Ryan was just shocked at what he's hearing. _Three years? That's insane! But Broadway… that's our dream… _Ryan thought. "Okay." With that, the man left and Ryan walked back to the table with a blank expression on his face.

"So, what'd you guys talk about?" Chad asked. Ryan just shook his head.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered to Sharpay. Sharpay nodded. For the rest of the lunch period everybody was bugging Ryan about what the man told him. But he refused to tell them.

That night at the Evans' residence, Sharpay and Ryan were in the loft talking.

"So what'd that guy tell you?"

"Well, he offered me a spot in a Broadway play."

"That's awesome! But why aren't you so happy about it?"

"Well because that means I'll be living in New York for three years without ever coming back."

"Why so long?"

"Well, Mr. Griffith (as he read the calling card) said that it's because I'll be doing more that one musical and each musical has about fifteen air dates between opening and closing night." Ryan explained.

"Oh, I see. So, are you gonna take it?"

"I'm not sure. If I do, I'm not gonna see you guys for three years. I won't be able to see Gabriella. But this was my dream since I was in kindergarten. And it's right here staring me in the face. I just don't know what to do." Ryan said.

"Well, I'll tell you something. You follow what your heart says, not what your head says. What does your heart say?"

"It says it hasn't decided yet."

"Okay, then just give it time."

"Well, I don't have much time, he leaves Saturday."

"Well you have four days before he leaves, not counting today and Saturday. I think that's enough time."

"Yeah. Hopefully." Ryan said as he stared into the walls not sure what his heart is saying but he knows what his head is saying. And right now, it's saying, "Go".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you guys think about that? Ryan's moving! NO! But that's how the story goes.**

**If you guys want to listen to that love song "The Way You Look At Me" by Christian Bautista that was mentioned in this chapter, go ahead and look at my profile, it's in there. Just imagine Lucas singing it. **

**Still don't know what's going to happen next chapter. You know, as I'm writing this, I don't know what's going to happen next. I just go with the flow and see if it fits in the story and sometimes I get surprised at where my imagination brings me.**


	15. Envy Will Get You Nowhere

**A/N: Hey people! Thanks for the reviews! I got a couple more reviews from you guys. You rock! Thanks to my new reviewer: dwilivia.**

**CassieLovesRyne - I know, he can't leave!**

**lol925 - Actually, he wasn't at the musical. He didn't see them kiss. He was at his basketball game. But still, poor Troy.**

**dwilivia - Sorry I annoy you! I totally understand what you're saying. And you're right, English isn't my first language. I know I keep switching between past and present tense. And I admit, grammar isn't exactly what I'm best at. But I'll work on it, I promise!**

**Ann-Krol - Thanks! I try to make Ms. Darbus a little bit funnier. I know, he shouldn't have to go!**

**laguanabeachfreak442 - Thanks! Yeah, I'm trying to make it look like Gabriella's not paying enough attention to Troy but pays attention to Ryan.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 15. Tell me what you guys think.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something Has Changed**

**Chapter 15: **Envy Will Get You Nowhere

Ryan didn't know what to think. He knew he wanted to go. It was his dream since kindergarten! But a part of him was saying, "don't go". If he goes, he's gonna miss his friends, his family, and especially Gabriella. _Gabriella_. Ryan can't help but think of what would happen if he moved and left Gabriella in Albuquerque.

The following day, the gang was still bugging him about what the man said. But Ryan still won't budge. He decided not to tell anyone unless he decides to go.

Right now, all he wanted to do is spend some time with Gabriella incase he actually does move to New York. So before homeroom, he slipped a note in Gabriella's locker.

_Gabriella,_

_Can you come to the café after school? You know, the one that's only a block away? Sharpay and I are gonna be there and I was kinda hoping that all three of us can hang out together. So what do you say?_

_Ryan_

"I think that's good enough." Ryan said as he slipped it in her locker.

At free period, when Gabriella went to her locker, she found a note and opened it. As she was reading the note, she was smiling to herself. _Of course I'll go._ Gabriella thought.

After school, Ryan and Sharpay walked to the café. They ordered their drinks, took a seat, and waited for Gabriella. And just as their butts hit the chair, Gabriella came walking in.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I got a little held back." Gabriella said as she set her purse on the table and went in line to get herself a drink.

"That's her definition of late? I wonder what her definition of early is." Sharpay whispered to Ryan. Then a couple of seconds later, Gabriella came back with her drink and took a seat across from them.

"So, what do you guys wanna talk about?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, some stuff." Sharpay said. Then, just like that, they were launched in a heated debate on whether or not blue goes with orange. Ryan had no choice but to listen to them. While they were debating, Sharpay had a plan to get Gabriella and Ryan alone together.

A few moments later, Sharpay's phone rang. It was her mom.

"Hold that thought." Sharpay said as she answered her phone. "Hey mom! No… I'm here with Ryan… why… But it wasn't my fault… okay, yeah that was my fault… but he started it… no… yes… no… no… yes… okay… I mean, yes ma'am. I'll see you in a little bit." Sharpay finished her conversation with her mom. "Sorry guys. I have to go. Mom found out what I did to Terrell the other day."

"Oh you mean-" Ryan started but Sharpay cut him off.

"Yes I mean… _that_." Sharpay said as she motioned for Ryan to keep quiet. With that she left. She actually had a different plan. She planned for Zeke to call her but I guess her mom beat him to it.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. Top secret. So what do you wanna talk about?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. Stuff?" Gabriella answered.

"So how are you and Troy?"

"Oh you know, same old. It's great. What about you? Why don't you have a girlfriend yet? I mean with those muscles and everybody knowing that you're a hero, I was sure that you'd catch someone's eye."

_Well, I want you to be my girlfriend but you're still with Troy._ Ryan thought. "Well, girls do look at me more often and a couple asked if I had a girlfriend and then a couple more asked if I wanted them to be my girlfriend."

"And what'd you say?"

"I turned them down."

_Oh thank goodness. _Gabriella thought. "Why?" She asked.

"I don't know. Some of them weren't my type. Some, just didn't click, and some were just plain weird." Ryan answered. They continued talking until both of them finished their cappuccino.

"Need some company walking home?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, in fact, I do." Gabriella said. With that, Ryan started walking Gabriella home. They talked about random things. They didn't really had time to talk about serious things because Gabriella's house was just a couple of blocks from the café. Then they finally got to her house.

"Thanks for walking me home again." Gabriella said as they walked to her front door.

"No problem."

"You wanna come inside?"

"No, it's okay, I don't want to intrude."

"No, it's fine. Really." Gabriella insisted. So Ryan had no choice but to go inside. When they went inside, they saw Troy sitting in the living room.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said as she walked to him and gave him a kiss. Ryan cringed at the sight.

"Hey Gabby. Hey Ryan." Troy said as he saw Ryan. "I made something for you." Troy said as he got up and went to the kitchen. He came back with a tray in his hands and revealed a cake saying, "My Angel".

"Oh, Troy that's so sweet! You didn't burn the kitchen down did you?" Gabriella asked. Ryan chuckled.

"Um… well…" Troy started.

"TROY!" Gabriella shouted as she rushed to the kitchen. But it was perfect.

"I was kidding. Actually, I just helped your mom make it." Troy said.

"Oh, I was about to say!" And the three of them continued talking like they've been friends forever. _Now I know why Gabriella fell for Troy. He's a great guy for her. _Ryan thought.

For the rest of the week, Ryan walked Gabriella home. He kept Sharpay's advice in mind as he thought of things to do for Gabriella.

On Wednesday, Ryan carried her books. She had a lot of books. Then he saved her a seat at the cafeteria table, then he insisted on being her study buddy so she wouldn't have to study alone.

On Thursday, he gave her a ride to school, even though her house was only two blocks away, then he gave her the last piece of chocolate cake again, then he secretly put a bouquet of roses on her desk so she doesn't know who it was from, then when some guys were bullying her (badmouthing), he stepped in and defended her, which caused him to almost get beaten up.

On Friday, he decided to do something big. He decided to tell her that he likes her. Incase he decides to go to New York.

When he got up that morning, he took a longer shower than usual, made sure his hair was in place and wasn't sticking out in odd angles, then he dressed in the coolest clothes that he owned. He topped it all off by spraying on some expensive cologne with a name that he can't pronounce if his life depended on it. After he was clean and dressed, he faced the mirror and practiced telling Gabriella that he likes her. Just as he was getting better, Sharpay went in.

"Why are you dressed so nice today?" She asked. Then she sniffed the air. "And smell nice, too?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm going to tell Gabriella that I like her. You know, incase I decide to go to New York."

"Oh, yeah, about that, are you going to New York?"

"I don't know yet, I've got 'til tomorrow to decide."

"Well you better hurry up because tomorrow is just 24 hours away."

"Shar, I'm not that slow." After they ate breakfast, they decided to drive to school instead of taking the limo.

That morning Ryan gave Gabriella a hand with her books, secretly gave her another bouquet of flowers, helped her move her things from the dressing room, and studied with her. At free period, he invited her to rehearsal and sang a song for her. Then at lunch, he saved her a seat, saved her the last piece of chocolate cake, and gave her a homemade crème brule, of course with Sharpay's help since she picked up some cooking skills from Zeke.

After school, Ryan caught up with Gabriella.

"Gabby! Wait up!" Ryan said, running after Gabriella.

"Hey Ryan. I thought you drove to school."

"Don't remind me." Ryan said.

"Oh, you asked Sharpay to drive the car home."

"Yeah. I could just hope that she'll be extra careful with that car. That was the first car that I ever drove."

"I feel so sorry for you." Gabriella joked. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much really, I just wondered if we could talk for a while."

"Okay, sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Um… not right now. Can we go to the park and talk about it?"

"Is it so top secret that we can't talk about it here?"

"Yeah, kinda. Listen, can we just please go to the park and talk about it there?"

Gabriella sighs. "Yeah, okay." Then they walked to the park, it wasn't very far. It was only about three blocks from school.

When they got to the park, they sat on the side of the big fountain in the middle of the park.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, you know that man that was here last Monday? And you know how I didn't want to tell you guys what he told me?"

"Yeah. Are you gonna tell me?"

"Well, it depends. I've only told Sharpay, my brother, and my parents. But that's only part of what I was going to tell you."

"Okay, what's the rest of it?"

"Well, you know how we've been friends since you and Troy got the leads for the musical. You know how I always walk you home, save you pieces of cake, and occasionally saving you from any kind of trouble."

"Yeah. I know what you're talking about."

"Well, those things that I've been doing have special meanings."

"What do you mean?"

Ryan sighed. "Gabby, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now." Ryan paused for a moment. "Gabby, I li-" Ryan was about to tell Gabriella how he felt about her but got cut off by Gabriella's phone, which was ringing.

"Oh, hold on." Gabriella told Ryan as she answered her phone.

"Hello? …Oh hey Troy!" Gabriella said. Ryan sighed.

"No, I'm here in the park… you want me to meet you where? …Okay, I'll be there in a second." Gabriella said and then she hung up.

"Um… that was Troy, he told me to meet him by the swings. I'm sorry Ryan. I'll be right back. I promise!" Gabriella shouted as she ran off.

"Sure. Take your time." Ryan said when she was gone. Ryan just started putting his hands in the water and splashing a little to pass the time.

Five minutes passed and Gabriella still hasn't come back. Ryan decided to follow her to the swings just to make sure she was okay.

When he got to the swings, he regretted being there. He saw Troy and Gabriella hugging on the swings. And pretty soon, it developed to kissing. Just looking at the sight just made him even more jealous, he looked away and went back to the fountain and just waited for Gabriella to come back.

A few minutes after he got to the fountain, Gabriella came back. Ryan saw that she had a new gold bracelet with a matching necklace and saw that she had been crying.

"Sorry about that. I got a little held back." Gabriella said. _I bet you did. _Ryan thought.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked.

Suddenly, Ryan didn't want to tell Gabriella that he likes her. She's obviously deep in love with Troy.

"Um… you know what, I'm late, I have to go. Maybe I'll just tell you on Monday."

"All right, but if you need anything, remember I'm here for you." Gabriella said.

"Okay, I'll see you Monday." Ryan said. Then he walked all the way home. While he walked, he dialed Mr. Griffith's number.

"Hello, this is Dave Griffith, agent and handler, how may I help you?" The voice on the other line said.

"Hi Mr. Griffith, this is Ryan Evans, the kid from East High."

"Yes, Ryan. So, what have you decided?"

"Well, I think…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh, cliffhanger. What do you guys think he's gonna say? Sorry if it's a little rushed. Poor Ryan! Just tell me what you guys think is going to happen. Or what you guys want to happen. Although I already know what's going to happen next. evil laugh**


	16. Is It Worth It?

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! You guys rock! By the way, it's my birthday today! Yes, I'm turning thirteen! I'm so happy! But I'm not so happy when I move on Friday. Yeah, I'm moving from Charlotte, North Carolina to New Jersey. So if any of you Jersey guys (or girls) have any tips for me, I'm open for advice. And since we're just moving, I won't have any internet access for a while. By "a while", I mean a couple of months. So I'm going to have to finish this story before Friday. Don't worry, I am going to finish this, only one or two more chapters left. I know, cry, cry, it's almost over! But I'm planning on writing a sequel and an alternate ending, but I won't be posting it until we get internet access. **

**puppylove223223 - I'm a Troyella person too! But I'm also a Ryella!**

**CassieLovesRyne - You're close! But there's something missing.**

**laguanabeachfreak442 - Gabriella was crying because Troy gave her the necklace and bracelet and said a couple of romantic words. Gabriella is very emotional!**

**lol925 - You're close too!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 16. Hope you guys like it!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something Has Changed**

**Chapter 16: **Is It Worth It?

"Yes Ryan, so what have you decided?"

"Well, I think… that I'll take your offer Mr. Griffith."

"You mean, you're going?"

"Well, it is my dream since kindergarten, so yeah. I'm going."

"Excellent. Good thing you called now because I don't really have time tomorrow. So. I'll book you a flight for next week. Saturday sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"All right. Well, I'll see you in NY next week. I'll just fax you the information when I get there tomorrow. Okay? All right. Buh-bye."

"Bye." With that, Ryan hung up his phone. "Ryan Evans what have you gotten yourself into?" Ryan asked himself. A few more minutes of walking and he arrived home. A bouncing Sharpay greeted him.

"So, how'd it go?" Sharpay asked.

"How did what go?"

"Your confession to Gabriella!"

"Oh… that… um… I didn't tell her."

"What! Why not? I _drove_ your car home. The first car that you ever drove. And I even took extra care of it! No scratches!" Sharpay shouted. "Just dents." She said in more of a whisper.

"WHAT?" Ryan shouted.

"I'm kidding. It's perfect. See for yourself. But not now. Why didn't you tell her?"

"I just really don't want to talk about it."

Sharpay sighed. "Fine." Then she stomped to her room. But before she could slam the door, Ryan called after her.

"Hey Shar?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to New York!" Ryan shouted. That got Sharpay's attention. She rushed downstairs to Ryan.

"Could you say that again? I was upstairs and I might've heard wrong." Sharpay said. Then she fingered her ears.

"I said I'm going to New York." Ryan said. When Sharpay heard that, she screamed her famous scream and then fanned herself with her hands.

"Are you freakin' serious?"

"As serious as I'll ever be. I already called Mr. Griffith. I'm leaving next Saturday." Ryan explained.

"But what about us? What about your friends? What about Gabriella?"

Ryan was silent for a while. "You're just gonna have to go on with your lives without me."

A couple of hours later, Ryan told his parents and his brother the news. Summer just screamed. Apparently, Sharpay inherited her scream from her mom.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do son? I mean, you won't see us for three whole years."

"I'm positive."

"Is it because your dad and I aren't there enough for you? Because we can change you know!" Summer shouted at Ryan.

"No mom. I really want to do this."

"Okay. Well, since you're gonna be gone for three whole years, can I have your room? I could use the space." Terrell said.

"No, you can't have my room. Shar, make sure he doesn't invade my room while I'm gone."

"But you're not gonna be back for three years!" Terrell said.

"But I'm coming back!"

"But by then, you'll be in college!"

"So, that doesn't mean anything, I'll still be coming back." Ryan said. _He's right, I'm gonna be in college by then. That means, when I leave, I might never see Gabriella. _He thought.

That same night, Sharpay sat Ryan down in the loft and started talking to him.

"So what made you finally decide that you want to go to New York?"

"I just really don't want to talk about it."

"Is it because of Gabriella? I thought you were trying to impress her. You just keep trying and don't give up."

"Okay, you know what, I've had it with trying. I've been trying for so long and what do I get? I just get pissed off because nothing happens when I try. She always chooses Troy. I just don't get it! I have tried everything I could think off. I even took your advice. Nothing seems to work! So I've had it. If I can't impress Gabriella, then I'm better off with following my dream."

Sharpay just stared at her brother with awe. Ryan was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. It's just that…" Ryan apologized.

"…I've been trying so hard and I just can't make her look my way. So, I'm sorry if I yelled at you."

"It's okay. Let it all out." Sharpay said. She went over to Ryan and patted his back. But Ryan couldn't hold it anymore. He cried.

The following Sunday, Mr. Griffith faxed Ryan the information needed. As in, when his tickets are gonna come, what time his flight is, his penthouse, his new teacher, where in Broadway they're gonna meet, etc. Ryan just looked at it blankly for a while but then folded it and put it in a special folder. Then Sharpay went in his room.

"So… are you gonna tell the guys?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow. Maybe at lunch. I just hope that they take it well."

"What do you think Gabriella will say?"

"I have no idea."

The next day, Monday, Ryan got up at his usual time took a shower, got dressed, ate, brushed his teeth, grabbed his book bag and started walking. He didn't feel like taking the car to school, so Sharpay just took the limo.

When he got to school, the guys still bugged him about what the guy (Mr. Griffith) told him last week.

"You're still not giving up on that?" Ryan asked.

"Not until we find out." Chad replied.

"Yeah, for all we know, it might be a deep, dark secret that you've been hiding from us all along." Zeke said.

"It might be." Ryan said. He winked at the gang.

Everything just went by so quickly for Ryan. Before he knew it, it was time for lunch. He sat at their regular table on the balcony. He didn't even bother trying to impress Gabriella that day. _What's the point if I'm going to leave on Saturday anyway?_ Ryan thought.

A few minutes later, the whole gang sat down around him.

"Guys, I have something to say." Ryan announced. The whole table silenced. "I know all of you want to know what Mr. Griffith, the guy who came last week, and I talked about." Ryan said, and then a series of "yeahs" and "uh-huhs" echoed around the table.

"Well, I'm going to tell you." Ryan said. That made everybody drop their food and pay attention. Even Chad.

"You know how being in Broadway was my dream since kindergarten. Well, Mr. Griffith offered me a spot in a musical in Broadway."

"That's great!" Kelsi shouted.

"Yeah I know. But that means I'll be living there for three years and I won't be able to see you guys if I choose to go."

"Three years? Why does it have to be three years?" Zeke asked.

"Well, Mr. Griffith said that because there are a lot of airdates for each musical and there are a lot of musicals that I'm going to get into, so I need a lot of time."

"But three years… we'll all probably be at college by then." Jason said.

"I know. That means if I go, I might not see you guys again, unless we all go to the same college."

"Then don't go!" Taylor said.

"Sorry guys. But I already booked a flight for NYC on Saturday."

"But we were gonna have an after season party on Saturday. And you're invited!" Troy said.

"Way to blow the surprise, Troy." Chad said. Troy just glared at him.

"I'm not gonna be able to make it anyway." Ryan said. "I'm sorry, guys." For the rest of the lunch period, everybody was silent. No one dared say a word.

The next few hours went by like a breeze and Ryan found himself walking home. He decided to stop by the park and get some fresh air for a little while. He went to the big fountain in the middle of the park. He threw a penny in and made a wish. Then he went by the swings. He sat on the swing and started… well, started swinging. Then he saw something that he thought he wouldn't see.

"Gabriella?" He said while approaching the benches.

"Oh, Ryan. I didn't know you were gonna be here." She said, wiping her tears away. Ryan took a seat beside her.

"Gabby, what's with the tears? Why are you crying?" He said while wiping her tears away.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really."

"You really think I'm going to fall for that? Come on now, tell me what's bothering you."

"It's just that…" Gabriella hesitated. "You can't leave!" She shouted. _Should I tell him now?_ She thought.

"Oh, I see why you're crying."

"It's just that, you said that I'll be safe when you're here. You said you'd always be there for me. So what happens if you move? I won't be safe anymore!"

"Sure you will!" Ryan shouted. "You've got Troy! You've got Zeke, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, Taylor." Ryan said. "And I'll make sure Sharpay will be there for you too."

"It's just that, I've never really had a best friend before. You know, since I've moved so many times. You're the greatest best friend any girl could ever have! And I don't want to lose you!"

_I know how you feel. I don't want to lose you either. _Ryan thought. "Ssshhh. Everything's gonna be all right. Don't worry. I'm coming back." Ryan said while he hugged her.

"You're coming back in _three_ years! By then I'll be in college!"

"Okay, yeah, that part sucks." Ryan said. Gabriella giggled a little. Just a little.

"Wow, I made you smile. Cheer up! I'm sure they'll give me some breaks! And then I could visit you guys."

"Hopefully." Gabriella said weakly.

"Yeah, hopefully. Now come on. Let's get you home." Ryan said, standing up. Gabriella stood up with him and then started walking home.

When Ryan got home, he immediately started packing some of his things. He's not going to take everything with him. It's just three years and then he'll come back to pack for college.

While he was packing, he came to a picture of himself and Gabriella, kissing in the musical. He stared at it for a while, and then he hugged it and put it in a special box.

"I hope Broadway is worth moving for."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How'd you guys like that? Ryan's moving! Well, don't worry, I'll probably update tomorrow or the next day since there are only a couple of chapters left! If you did't read my Author's Note up top, then I suggest you read it because I explained that I'm not going to have internet access for a while because I'm moving. So yeah.**


	17. The Things She Does For Love

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? So, thanks for reviewing! It just makes my day! It tells me that you guys like my story! So yeah, if you didn't read my last author's note, I'll just repeat what I said. I'll be moving to New Jersey on Friday. Don't worry, I'll finish this story before then so I won't leave you guys hanging. I'm typing as fast as I can. I'll probably write a sequel and an alternate ending but I won't post it until we get internet connection. We're just starting out, so it's going to take a while, and by a while I mean, a couple of months. So if any of you Jersey guys or girls have any tips for me, I'm open for advice. Thanks to my new reviewers: Do.You.Remember.Me and perfectpeony.**

**Do.You.Remember.Me - Thanks for the info! Well, I'm going to see if the rumor about you guys having accents is true. Actually, I'm moving to Highland Park, NJ. I'm not sure what part of New Jersey that is, but yeah, that's where I'm moving to. Just don't stalk me!**

**Ann-Krol - Thank you very much! I know, isn't Ryan the sweetest?**

**laguanabeachfreak442 - I know! I'm sad that it's almost over! I had fun writing it! And hopefully, you guys had fun reading it! Thanks for the greeting! Even if you said "don't ask", I'm gonna ask. What's with the super spoiler story senses? **

**lol925 - You're close. You're like between warm and hot.**

**perfectpeony - Thanks!**

**Okay, anyway, here's chapter seventeen. Hope you guys like it!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something Has Changed**

**Chapter 17: **The Things She Does For Love

The next couple of days flew by quickly for Ryan, mainly because he has been packing and repacking most of the time. He didn't even attempt to impress Gabriella anymore.

His tickets came on Thursday and he told the gang what time his flight is.

The whole gang was quiet during the whole week. They weren't talking to each other that much anymore since they know Ryan is leaving.

Friday, after school, Ryan bid his last goodbye to the gang. They met at the big oak tree at the front of the school.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Ryan said. Nobody responded.

"Look, I know you guys are upset because I'm leaving but I bet that everything's going to be exactly the same without me. You have Sharpay here." Ryan said. Still nobody answered.

"Ryan, it's just that, you're the only one who seems to keep us together. Like when we fight, you're there to stop us, when we're in trouble, you're there to get us out of it, and when we need some cheering up, you're always there for us. And it won't be the same without you." Kelsi said. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Don't get us wrong. We're happy for you. It's just that we're going to be losing one of the greatest friends we've ever had." Zeke said, and again, everybody nodded in agreement.

"Well, thanks. That meant a lot." Ryan said. He was about to cry, but he held it. Nobody said anything for a moment. Everybody was still.

Then Taylor was the first one to stand up. She came up to Ryan bent down and hugged him. Then Chad followed suit. Pretty soon, the whole gang enveloped Ryan in a hug. Then they broke apart.

"Well, I think I better go. I still have a lot of things to pack. But guys, I promise I'll visit whenever I can." Then everyone nodded. "So, I guess, I'll see you guys." Ryan said and then he and Sharpay walked to their car silently.

The next day, all Ryan did was repack everything. He didn't want to leave anything valuable behind. His flight was at ten past seven but he left two hours early because the airport was a thirty-minute drive and there was still the paperwork to be done.

The basketball team's party starts at six. Gabriella was coming as Troy's date. But before they went to the school (it was held at the gym), they tried visiting Ryan one last time.

"I'm sorry, but Ryan already left." Summer said.

"What about Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"She drove him to the airport to bid him goodbye." Summer replied.

"Oh… okay, thank you Mrs. Evans." Troy said politely and turned around to walk back to his car. He then told Gabriella that he wasn't there anymore. Then they drove to the school.

By that time, Ryan was already at the airport with Sharpay. They were checking in Ryan's luggage. After he got his luggage checked-in, Sharpay bid goodbye.

"You gonna make me proud?" Sharpay asked.

"Consider it done." Ryan replied. Then they hugged for a very long time.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the party a few minutes late. People were already dancing to the songs and talking.

"May I have this dance?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." Gabriella said taking his hand. They danced to a slow song. The whole night, Gabriella was just out of it.

"Gabby, what's wrong? You don't look so good."

"It's nothing, really." Gabriella replied. Troy knew better than that. He knew something was bothering Gabriella. He knew exactly what it was. That's why he had a plan to set everything straight when the right time comes.

At a quarter past six, Ryan was getting his paperwork done. He was getting out his passports and visas. When he got all the necessary things done, he went through the metal detector with his hand-carries.

At the exact same time, Gabriella was drinking punch at the party. She was definitely not having a good time.

At six-thirty, Ryan got all of his paperwork done and all his luggage checked-in. Now he was just waiting 'til he could board the plane.

Meanwhile at the party, Jack came to the front of the gym with a microphone.

"Excuse me everyone! Yes, hi! Now, before I forget, I want to congratulate our basketball team for a great season!" Jack said, and then everyone applauded. "Here's the captain, now. He's gonna say a few words." Jack said, and then Troy took the mike.

"Hey everyone. Hi, how are you tonight? Yeah, I just wanted to say, great job team. We really did great this season. I couldn't have done it without you guys. And I couldn't have done it without the support of my friends and my girlfriend. Speaking of my girlfriend…" Troy said while walking towards Gabriella. "… Gabby, these pass few weeks have been great. I really like you and all, but I think that you like someone else. I can tell. I won't say who, but I can tell. Now, I don't want to see you crying all the time because he's gone. That's why I'm breaking up with you so you can be with him. Now go, catch up with him. Before it's too late. You can still change his mind." Troy said. Then without hesitation, Gabriella kissed Troy on the lips one last time and then ran out of the gym.

"She's not gonna run all the way to the airport, is she?" Chad asked Troy. Then Troy realized what he said and then chased after Gabriella. He at least wanted to give her a ride.

Five minutes passed. It was 6:35 and Ryan was still waiting. And then the intercom came on. Ryan took his ticket out.

"Flight number 81 to New Jersey, is now ready to board. Again, flight number 81 to New Jersey, is now ready to board."

Ryan put his ticket back in his folder.

Meanwhile, Gabriella just ran past her house. She took off her heels in an attempt to run faster. It helped a little. But by then, she's tired. A few seconds later, Troy came up by her side in his red corvette.

"Need a ride?" Troy said.

Meanwhile at the airport, ten minutes later, 6:45, Ryan was still waiting at the terminal. Then the intercom came on again. Ryan took out his ticket again.

"Flight number 164 to Los Angeles is now ready to board. Again, flight number 164 to Los Angeles is now ready to board."

Ryan sighed and put his ticket back in the folder.

Meanwhile with Troy and Gabriella, they were at the freeway. Troy was driving over the speed limit.

"Are you sure we're gonna make it?" Gabriella asked.

"I'll make sure that we make it."

"Police! You better slow down." Gabriella said as they saw a police car on the side of the road. Troy slowed down.

"Okay, great. At this rate, we're never gonna catch up to him!" Gabriella shouted.

Ten minutes later, at 6:55, Ryan was still waiting at his terminal. He was playing with his fingers. Hey, he had nothing else to do. Then the intercom came on and then he sat up and took out his ticket.

"Flight number 403 to New York is now ready to board. Again, flight number 403 to New York is now ready to board."

Ryan got his ticket and stood up. He went in line at the gate. He couldn't board yet because they let the disabled people go first.

Troy and Gabriella were only a few minutes away from the airport but they seem like they're going to be a while because they're stuck in traffic.

"The airport is five minutes away, and we're here stuck in traffic. I have a better chance of catching up if I _ran_ to the airport." Gabriella said. Then she and Troy looked at each other.

"Gabby, don't do it. You'll be tired as heck and I won't be there to pick you up again."

"Well, I'm just gonna have to deal with it." Gabriella said as she got out of the car and started running to the airport.

Troy just shook his head. "The things she does for love."

Five minutes later, at 7:00, Ryan was walking in the plane aisle. He had already given his ticket stub to the attendant at the desk. He finally got to his coach seat. He then picked up his hand-carries and placed them in the bin above his head. Then he took a seat by the window.

Gabriella was halfway to the airport. Sure, the airport was five minutes away, but that only applies when you're driving a car. If you're running, then it'll probably take you ten minutes. Too bad nobody told Gabriella that.

Five minutes later, 7:05, five more minutes until take-off. A kid sat next to Ryan and started talking non-stop.

"Hi, my name's Carl. What's your name? Are you a teenager? You look like a teenager? How old are you? Why are you flying alone? Do you hate your parents? What did they do to you? Where are you headed? What…" He just kept on talking non-stop. Ryan sunk lower in his seat. _I should've made dad upgrade my ticket to first-class. _He thought.

Gabriella finally arrived at the airport. She rushed right past the front doors, ran past luggage check-in and ran through the metal detector. The metal detector went off because Gabriella was wearing a watch, and hoop earrings.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to stop." The metal detector person **(A/N: Or however you call that)** said. Gabriella just kept on running and didn't say anything back. The metal detector person called security to go after Gabriella.

Then Gabriella looked at the screen to see which terminal Ryan was at. She found out that he was at terminal 24A. She looked at the clock. 7:08. Two minutes until take-off. She rushed to the terminal as fast as she could. To her dismay, the terminal was at the other side of the airport.

A few minutes later, while she was running, she saw a couple of police officers running after her. She knew why they were running after her. It's just that, she doesn't want to stop right now. Not until she sees Ryan.

She finally arrived at the terminal but only to find that the doors were shut and the plane was about to take off.

"Excuse me ma'am…" Gabriella said to the attendant at the desk while catching her breath. "But I need to get on that plane."

"I'm sorry miss but that plane is about to take-off, why don't I just reschedule your flight?"

"No, you don't understand. I _need_ to get on that plane." Gabriella pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't do anything about it." The attendant said. A few seconds later, the security people arrived.

"There she is!" One of them shouted and then ran to Gabriella and held her hands behind her back.

"No! Let me go! I need to get on that plane!" Gabriella said as she saw the plane backing away from the building.

"Miss, please calm down." The officer holding her said. But Gabriella still wriggled. The other policemen had to hold her feet from kicking the policeman that was holding her arms.

Meanwhile, in the plane, Ryan just closed his eyes and _tried_ to ignore the kid. But it was useless. He decided to take one last look at Albuquerque. He looked at the sky, and then he looked at the airport. And he could've sworn that he saw a struggling, dark-haired girl at his terminal being held by policemen. _Is that Gabriella? No… couldn't be. She's at the party._ Ryan thought and then he just shrugged the thought off.

A few minutes later, Gabriella found herself outside of the airport, sitting at the curb. The officers kicked her out of the airport saying that she needs to get her act together before she can get back in. A few seconds later, Troy drove up to her, got out of the car, and sat next to her.

"Hey! So, what happened?" Troy asked. Gabriella just looked at him blankly.

"I'm guessing you missed him." Troy said. Gabriella nodded.

"But why are you sitting out here on the curb?" Troy asked.

"Because I got kicked out of the airport."

"You got _what?_" Troy asked.

"I got kicked out of the airport. I was there at the gate, but the doors were already closed. I asked the attendant at the desk if I could get in but she said she couldn't do anything about it. Then a couple of policemen that were chasing after me caught me. They had to carry me and hold my hands and legs to make sure I don't get free because I was struggling. I really wanted to get in the plane."

"But why were they chasing you?"

"Because I went through the metal detector without stopping."

"Oh, I see." Troy said. Then he enveloped her into a hug.

"Ssshhh. It's going to be okay." Troy whispered. Then Gabriella let go.

"No, it's not going to be okay and it's never going to be okay! I was too late! I should've told him even before he got the offer but I didn't, I chickened out! And now he's gone and I can't even do anything about it! I could've at least tried to change his mind but I didn't! I am such a loser! And now I'm not going to be able to see him again all because I hesitated to tell him that I love him!" Gabriella said while fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She was unsuccessful and they slid down her cheeks. Then Gabriella hugged Troy again.

"He said he'd visit." Troy told Gabriella.

"When? Between shows? He's never gonna have enough time! He'll be too busy with his shows! Troy, I don't want to lose him! I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye!"

Troy couldn't say anything. He knew she was right so he just hugged back.

_Ryan, I know you like Gabriella. I could see it all along. But if you love her, you're going to come back for her. I just don't want to see her hurt. I trust you dude. I know you'll come to your senses. _Troy thought. He hoped that somehow, Ryan got his message.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, you guys probably hate me now. But don't worry! It'll end well! I promise! There's only about one more chapter after this. If I can't fit it into one chapter then make that two! But I'm on a really tight sched. so bear with me!**

**PS - If you guys want to get mentioned in my thank you chapter and haven't reviewed yet, then I suggest you review before Thursday night because I'm not gonna have much time left. Thanks!**


	18. Something Has Changed

**A/N: Hey guys! So, what's up? Thanks for the reviews! They really do make my day! Anyway, if you didn't ready my previous author's notes, then go back and check. I don't feel like writing it over again. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

**lol925 - I know, Troy is so sweet!**

**laguanabeachfreak442 - Thanks!**

**Do.You.Remember.Me - Oh, my bad! I didn't know!**

**Anyway, here's the last chapter. Although I'm going to be adding a thank you chapter after this. But I made this chapter extra long. It has over 3000 words!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something Has Changed**

**Chapter 18: **Something Has Changed

During the next few weeks, Gabriella didn't look good. She didn't want to participate in class, and she didn't want to talk to her friends. All she did was sulk around. She still can't face the fact that Ryan was gone.

Even though the gang was speaking again, Gabriella wasn't. They wanted to get the old Gabriella back. They met at the big oak tree at the front of the school.

"So anybody got any ideas?" Taylor asked. No one responded.

"She's been out of it since Ryan left." Troy said.

"We know that already. What we're trying to do is get the old Gabriella back. You know, like the way she was before Ryan left." Kelsi said.

"What if she started dating again?" Zeke asked.

"That's a great idea!" Sharpay said.

"You're only saying that because you're his girlfriend!" Jason said.

"No, wait, it really is a great idea!" Chad said.

"Yeah! We can get another dude for Gabriella!" Troy said.

"Yeah! But this time, he's not gonna be a jock." Sharpay said, looking at Troy.

"Yeah, you're right." Troy said.

-----

The next day, the gang came to Gabriella's locker.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabby, this is Justin, he's new here at school and he was wondering if you could show him around." Taylor said, showing Justin the new guy.

"Nice to meet you Justin." Gabriella said as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Gabriella." Justin replied. Then she showed him around the school.

A few minutes before school started, Gabriella went back with the gang. She looked terrible. Some of her hair was standing up and her face was ashy.

"So, how'd it go?" Troy asked.

"How'd what go?"

"The tour!" Zeke said.

"Oh, that. Not so well. We passed by the biology lab and then he started talking about how he operated on his own foot. He was trying to cure his own bunions."

"EW!" The gang said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Gabriella continued. "Then we passed by the chemistry lab and he decided to do a little experiment."

"What'd he do?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, he put two substances together, that shouldn't be together, causing it to explode." Gabriella said. "That's why I look like this." Gabriella explained.

"Find another guy, quick!" Sharpay whispered to Zeke and Chad.

"We're on it." They whispered back.

During the whole day, the gang kept setting Gabriella up with different guys. None of them were her type and she always ends up in a bad situation.

That afternoon, after school, Sharpay was driving Ryan's car home. She was sure to be careful because it was Ryan's first car. Then her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shar. It's Ry."

"Hey Ry! So how's New York?"

"Pretty good. It's seven-thirty over here so only thirty more minutes until show time."

"How many shows have you done?"

"This is going to be my third one. So, how's everybody doing?"

"Everybody's doing good. Mom and dad are fine, Terrell has some sort of retard condition, as always, and the guys are doing well. Except for Gabriella."

"Why, what's wrong with Gabriella?"

"Nothing, it's just that, she's down most of the time. She's so out of it. Oh, yeah, and she and Troy broke up."

"They WHAT?" Ryan said, not believing his ears. "They're like the most perfect couple!"

"Shut up Ryan, don't pretend that you're not happy. But I don't know why they broke up. Everybody else knows why they broke up but they won't tell me. Gabriella seems fine with it though."

Ryan was actually doing his own little happy dance in his dressing room.

"Hello? Ryan?" Sharpay said. She didn't hear anything from the other end of the line.

"Still here! Shar, I just want to tell you that I'm going to be visiting you guys next week." Ryan said.

BAM! Sharpay crashed the car into a light post. She was shocked at what Ryan said that she lost control of herself and the car causing her to crash. Fortunately Sharpay was saved because of the airbag but the car alarm went off.

"Shar, what was that? Was that the sound of my car crashing into something?"

"No! Why would you think that?" Sharpay said, putting on her best acting voice and trying to shield the phone from the noise.

"Because I heard a crash and I can hear my car's alarm! I had it custom made you know. You just crashed my car!"

"Ry, it's not as bad as it seems! Really!" Sharpay said. "Just a few scratches… and dents."

"That is it! I'm coming home tomorrow! Don't worry Chev, daddy's coming!"

"You named your car Chev?"

"Yeah. It's a Chevrolet so I think Chev is appropriate."

-----

The next day, Saturday, Sharpay went to the airport without telling anybody. She didn't tell anybody that Ryan was coming to visit, not even her parents. She wanted to surprise everybody.

Ryan and Sharpay met at the gate.

"So how's Chev?" Ryan asked as he took his bag from the carousel.

"He's fine, I took him to the repair shop this morning."

Half an hour later, they arrive home. Nobody was there. Their parents were at work and Terrell, who knows where he is.

But just an hour later, their parents came home with Terrell. Sharpay went downstairs to greet them.

"Hey mom! Dad! Booger. I have a surprise for you guys."

"What?" Summer asked.

"Close your eyes." Sharpay said, and they closed their eyes. Sharpay signaled Ryan to come down. Then Ryan hugged his parents and his brother. They then opened their eyes.

"RYAN!" Richard shouted and hugged back.

"MY BABY!" Summer shouted and hugged back.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Terrell shouted and backed away. Then Ryan, Richard and Summer broke away.

"Oh, my God! When did you get here?" Summer asked.

"About a couple of hours ago. Didn't Sharpay tell you?"

"No, I didn't tell them because I wanted it to be a surprise."

-----

On Monday, Ryan went with Sharpay to school. He also wanted to surprise the gang. So he wore an overcoat, big sunglasses, and a hat to cover him up.

He went with Sharpay to her locker. Soon, Taylor came to Sharpay's locker.

"Hey Shar! So, who's this? A new man for Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

_New man? Wait, what?_ _Is Gabriella looking for a new guy? _Ryan thought.

"No. He's not." Sharpay said. _Although he wishes he is. _She thought.

"Then who is he?"

"I'll tell you later at lunch."

"Okay, but we'll meet you in class, okay?" Taylor said, and waved goodbye.

"Where are you going to go while we're having class?"

"Maybe at the library. Do some research, surf the net." Ryan said.

"Okay, but don't get into any trouble."

"Done." Ryan said as they parted.

-----

A few hours later, it was lunch and as Sharpay promised, she told everybody who the mystery guy is.

"So Shar, who's the mystery man?" Taylor asked.

"Well, if I just take off the overcoat…" Sharpay said as she took off Ryan's overcoat. "…The hat…" She then took off his hat. "And the sunglasses…" She took off Ryan's sunglasses. "We'll have… Ryan Evans."

"Oh… my… God!" Taylor shouted.

"Ryan, is that really you?" Kelsi asked. Then Ryan sang a few bars of "Bop to the Top". "Oh, my God, it is you."

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here, man?" Jason asked.

"Well, I just finished doing my third show and I figured that I should take a little break and visit you guys."

"How long are you staying?" Chad asked.

"Until this coming Saturday."

"Hey Shar, we found another guy for Gabriella, should I introduce him now?" Zeke whispered to Sharpay.

"I think we should stop with the blind dates. Seems like Gabriella's content right now." Sharpay whispered back as she looked at Gabriella and saw that she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Gabby, are you gonna tell him?" Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Ryan that you love him."

"Oh… right… I think I'll just leave that unmentioned."

"What? Why?"

"Well, he's just visiting. He's probably so busy in New York now. And if I tell him, it's just going to interfere with his work. So, I don't think I'm going to tell him. It'll be better if we just stayed friends."

Troy just sighed and shook his head.

-----

For the rest of the week, Ryan spent his lunches hanging out with the gang, his evenings talking to Sharpay about what happened in New York, and his afternoons with Gabriella. Though he doesn't plan on telling her that he loves her.

Friday afternoon, Ryan and Gabriella were at the park eating their suckers while sitting on the side of the big fountain.

"So what's going on with you and Troy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sharpay told me that you broke up but she said that you guys wouldn't tell her why."

"Oh, yeah. We broke up."

"Can you tell me why?"

"I could, but I won't. It's just… um…"

"Complicated?"

"Yeah… complicated. So how's Broadway?" Gabriella asked, trying to change the subject.

"Broadway's been good. I like what we're doing so far."

"Well, that's good to hear." Gabriella said. Then a few seconds of silence followed but Gabriella spoke again. "Ryan, this past week has been fun. Thanks for coming down and visiting us."

"I told you I'd visit. This week's gone by fast though. I can't believe I'm going back to New York tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. It's been a blast."

Then, Ryan put his hand on Gabriella's. Gabriella blushed. Then they were both leaning in for a kiss. They had already closed their eyes, and their lips were only inches apart. But suddenly, BAM! A Frisbee hit Ryan on the side of the head causing him to fall in the fountain. Gabriella was laughing at him so Ryan had no choice but to pull her in too.

"Ryan, look what you did!" Gabriella said as she was getting out of the fountain.

"You laughed!" Ryan complained. Then he got out too. He took the Frisbee that hit him on the side of the head and read what was written on it.

_Mom said it's time for dinner. Stop flirting already. If you like her then just kiss her. It's that simple! _

_Terrell_

_Terrell you are a dead guy._ Ryan thought.

-----

The next day, Ryan was leaving for New York again but this time, the whole gang came with him to the airport to bid him goodbye. They were waiting at the terminal.

"So, are you planning on telling him?" Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"I told you, I'm not telling him. It's best if we just stayed friends."

"So Ryan, are you going to make me proud again?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course. Just promise not to crash any of my cars again. But feel free to crash yours."

"Ry, are you sure you're going to miss us? 'Cause you look like you're having too much fun over at New York." Taylor said.

"I'll try not to have too much fun. In fact, I miss you guys already."

"So, we'll see you again in a couple of weeks?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, a couple of weeks."

"Ry, can you show this to your music editor?" Kelsi said, handing Ryan few pages of sheet music.

"I just came up with it during the week, and I was hoping that if they like it, they could play it in the musical."

"Sure Kels. I'm sure they'll like it." Ryan said taking the sheet music and putting it in his special box.

"Yeah, and dude, put this on your dressing room dresser would you?" Troy asked, handing him a framed picture of Ryan and the whole gang.

"I sure will." Ryan said taking the picture and putting it in his special box too.

Troy nudged Gabriella. "Now's your chance!" He whispered.

"Not gonna happen!" Gabriella whispered back. Then the intercom came on.

"Flight number 271 to New York is now ready to board. Again, flight number 271 to New York is now ready to board."

"That's you." Jason said.

"Yeah, but I won't be boarding until a couple more minutes. They let the disabled go first and then parents with kids and then the adults."

"Ryan, Gabriella has something to tell you." Troy said, pushing Gabriella forward.

"Yeah?" Ryan said.

"Ry, I just wanted to say that this past week has been fun and I…" Gabriella stopped and looked at Troy. He just signaled her to go on.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I… hope that you come visit us soon!" Gabriella said and then closed her eyes and went back to Troy's side. Troy just looked at her and shook his head.

"Oh. Yeah, I'll visit. I promise!" Ryan said. Then he looked at the line of people and realized that the adults were already boarding. "Well, I gotta go. I'll catch you guys soon." Ryan said and then they did a group hug. The gang watched Ryan give his ticket to the attendant and go through the tunnel **(A/N: Or however you call it)** and into the plane.

_He's really going._ Gabriella thought. The gang then got out of the front doors of the airport and sat at the curb for a while. Then a few seconds later, they saw a plane take off. The same plane that Ryan got into.

"He's gone." Zeke said. Then the whole gang sighed. Then the airport speakers caught a radio frequency and started playing some music. Then the DJ came on.

"Hey guys, this is DJ Pete on 92.8 **(A/N: I don't know if that's a real radio station, I just made it up)** doing a live phone interview with a newly discovered Broadway star, Ryan Evans."

The sound of Ryan's name caught the gang's attention and they started to listen intently.

"Yes thank you, Pete." They heard Ryan say.

"So, how are you doing today, Ryan?"

"I'm doing good thank you. I actually just took a break and visited my hometown this past week."

"Really? Where is your hometown?"

"Albuquerque, New Mexico."

"Albuquerque, New Mexico. I heard that's a great city."

"It is, Pete."

"So, are you going back to New York?"

"Actually, Pete I'm not."

"WHAT?" The whole gang exclaimed causing the people around them to look at them.

"I'm not going back to New York."

"Why not?"

"Well, sure in New York I was living my dream. Being in Broadway. But even though I was living my dream, I wasn't having fun. I had more fun at home in Albuquerque with my friends and family. I realized that without them, I don't enjoy my life." Ryan said. The gang just looked at each other, confused.

"So what does this mean? Does this mean that you're not going to do Broadway anymore? That you're quitting."

"I believe so. Hey, Pete. Can I just have one request?"

"Sure."

"Can I sing a song?"

"Of course! I mean, I watched the musical last Friday and I thought you were awesome. Go ahead!"

"Thank you. I'd like to dedicate this song to a special girl. She might not be listening to this because she's in a car driving home. That special girl is Gabriella." Ryan said and then Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Who's this Gabriella girl, your girlfriend?"

"No, no, she's a really close friend. We're tight. But no, she's not my girlfriend. Anyway, Gabs, I didn't have the courage to say this to your face, so I'm saying it right now. I love you. I want you to know that." Ryan said, and then he started singing.

_If ever you wonder, if you touched my soul, yes you do_

_Since I met you I'm not the same, you bring life to everything that I do_

Gabriella started to sing along.

_Just the way you say "hello", with one touch, I can't let go_

_Never thought I'd fall in love with you._

_Because of you, my life has changed_

_Thank you for the love and the joy you bring_

_Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world_

_It's because of you._

The gang smiled at Gabriella. Their voices were in perfect harmony. They didn't know Gabriella could sing that way. She sang with so much feeling.

_Sometimes I get lonely, all I gotta do is think of you_

_You've captured something inside of me; you make all of my dreams come true_

_It's not enough that you love me for me; you reached inside and touched me eternally_

"_I love you" best explains how I feel for you_

Gabriella didn't know what was happening. When she sings this song with Ryan, she just feels like she's in heaven. And now she thinks she's hearing things. Somehow Ryan's voice is getting louder.

_Because of you, my life has changed_

_Thank you for the love and the joy you bring_

_Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world_

_It's because of you_

Then Gabriella felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and she was face to face with none other than Ryan Evans. They held each other's hands and continued to sing while the gang was all smiles.

_I knew you'd come to your senses. _Troy thought.

_The magic in your eyes, true love I can't deny_

_When you hold me, I just lose control_

_I want you to know, that I'm never letting go_

_You mean so much to me, I want the world to see_

_It's because of you_

The gang was swaying to their singing now. They were so happy for Ryan and Gabriella that they forgot they were still at the airport and people were staring at them.

_Because of you, my life has changed_

_Thank you for the love and the joy you bring_

_Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world_

_It's because of you, my life has changed_

_Thank you for the love and the joy you bring_

_Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world_

_It's because of you._

Ryan and Gabriella finished singing. The gang applauded for them earning more stares from the people around them. Then, Ryan and Gabriella did what they've wanted to do for a long time now. They kissed. The gang whistled and cheered for them. Sharpay got Ryan's phone from his hands and put it on speakerphone so the whole gang can hear.

"Hello? Hello? Ryan? Are you still there? That was phenomenal!"

"Sorry, Pete. Ryan's… a little bit busy right now." Sharpay said.

"Who's this?"

"This is his twin sister, Sharpay and a couple of his friends." Sharpay said and the gang said "hi" to Pete.

"Where's Ryan?"

"Oh, he's here, but he's busy." Taylor said.

"Do you know why he's quitting Broadway?"

"Let's just say…" Sharpay started. "…Something has changed." The whole gang replied in unison as they looked at a happy Ryan and Gabriella kissing in front of the Albuquerque International Airport.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END! Okay, so did you guys like it? Sorry if it was a little rushed. I just really had to get it in before I move on Friday. Or else you will be forced to wait! Anyway, review!**

**By the way, if you haven't heard of the song yet, or want to hear it again, go to my profile and click on the youtube link. The song's called "Because of You" by Keith Martin.**

**Anyway, I'll be posting my thank you chapter tomorrow. If you want to get mentioned but haven't reviewed yet, I suggest that you review before 6:00 pm tomorrow. Just a reminder!**


	19. THANK YOU

**THANK YOU**

**This is a thank you to all those who sent me a review for my story! This is also a thank you for all those who have me in your alert/favorite author list. And also thanks for those who have my story in your alert/favorite story list. I've had over 5000 hits for this story! You guys are so awesome!**

**Thanks to those who have me in your favorite authors list:**

Beautiful-Romantic

Efron'sGirl

GeorgeEadsLover

giroshi-hitada

HorseLover20693

hpffrocks

hsmfan91

instantstarroxmysox

karylle 24

lArkA52

lil-mo-jo

lol925

love the moon

LUVSRW

MissZacEfron

MiZzZ CriStie

Nick-'n-Zacs-Babe31

perfectpeony

PriscillaN

Ruthie-camden-Brewer

TroyandGabriella2gether4ever

xxrm93xx

Thanks to those who have me in your author alert list:

Do.You.Remember.Me

GeorgeEadsLover

HorseLover20693

hsmfan91

karylle 24

lArkA52

lil-mo-jo

love the moon

LUVSRW

My1uV4UiS1yKeWhoA2

Nick-'n-Zacs-Babe31

PriscillaN

wutitdo1234

Thanks to those who have my story on your favorites list:

Ann-Krol

Emerald-Eyed-Princesse

GeorgeEadsLover

Maureen Elphaba Menzel-Cohen

Shaharazade

WoundedSparrow

crazybabe0808

hsmfan91

karylle 24

laguanabeachfreak442

lil-mo-jo

lol925

perfectpeony

**Thanks to those who have my story in your alert list:**

**Do.You.Remember.Me**

Emerald-Eyed-Princesse

GeorgeEadsLover

Iluvhsm

Megan is the shiz

Nia223

Phoenix Feather Queen

Tatie

WoundedSparrow

heavensent0214

hsmfan91

ishjussmee

karylle 24

kimberly7ox

laguanabeachfreak442

lil-mo-jo

lol925

lucasashley4ever

mollyb34

puppylove223223

sydmoonlight

virzag

x3IWish

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**A **

**Ann-Krol **– 18 reviews

**Anonymous reviewer who didn't put a name**

**D**

**Do.You.Remember.Me** – 15 reviews

**dwilivia**

**E **

**Emerald-Eyed-Princesse**

**G**

**GeorgeEadsLover**

**H**

**hsmfan91 – **4 reviews

**I **

**Iluvhsm**

**ishjussmee**

**L**

**laguanabeachfreak442 – **17 reviews

**Leah**

**lil-mo-jo**

**lol925 – **16 reviews

**lucasashley4ever**

**M **

**Maureen Elphaba Menzel-Cohen**

**megan**

**P **

**Pau**

**perfectpeony**

**Phoenix Feather Queen** – 3 reviews 

**puppylove223223 – **4 reviews

**S**

**Smiles! – **7 reviews

**sydmoonlight**

**T**

**Tatie**

**TheFlash017 **

**Troyellafan**

**W **

**WoundedSparrow – **2 reviews

**X**

**xEarlySunsetsOverMonroeville** – 4 reviews

**xI3Wish **

**xXSaraXx**

**Z **

**Zanessa Fan **

**Sorry if I miss counted or spelled your name wrong or forgot to put you in! Just tell me and I'll change it for you!**

**Okay, time for the traditional medal awards!**

**Give yourself a bronze medal for giving me 1-4 reviews**

**Give yourself a silver medal for giving me 5-9 reviews**

**Give yourself a gold medal for giving me 10-above reviews**

**I'm going to give a special thank you to the people who review after they read every chapter. That always makes my day!**

**Ann-Krol**

**Do.You.Remember.Me**

**laguanabeachfreak442**

**lol925**

**Thank you!**

**Time to reply to your last reviews:**

**Do.You.Remember.Me – **Thanks! Glad I could change your mind about Ryella's! Thanks for reviewing after every chapter and thanks for reading! Hope you read my next fic!

Ann-Krol – Thanks! So have you thought about writing the first Portuguese HSM fic? Thanks for reviewing after every chapter and thanks for reading! Hope you read my next fic! 

**laguanabeachfreak442 – **Thanks! Thanks for reviewing after every chapter and thanks for reading! Hope you read my next fic!

**lol925 – **Thanks! Thanks for reviewing after ever chapter and thanks for reading! Hope you read my next fic!

**hsmfan91 – **Thanks for the high praise! Thanks for reading! Hope you read my next fic!

**puppylove223223 – **Thanks! Thanks for reading! Hope you read my next fic!

**Emerald-Eyed-Princesse – **Thanks! Thanks for reading! Hope you read my next fic!

**megan – **Thanks! Thanks for reading! Hope you read my next fic!

Okay, all of those said some of the exact same things. Sorry, I can't make it more interesting than, "hope you read my next fic."

**Anyway, I'm planning on writing a sequel to this. Maybe while I'm writing the sequel, I'll write a Lucley, a Lunessa, or a Zanessa. What do you guys think? But I'll have to think of a good plot line first. Oh yeah, and I'll be thinking on what to write as an alternate ending for this story for all you Troyella fans. Don't worry, I'll write a couple of chapters while I bug my parents to hook us up to the internet so when we do get internet, I can update everyday. But it's going to take a couple of months because my parents don't have stable jobs just yet and plus, I'm going to attend a new school, so I'll have to deal with that. This is why I hate moving.**

**So, 'til next time. See ya! Thanks for reading! Make sure to read my next fic!**


	20. ALTERNATE ENDING

**Okay, for those of you who wanted an alternate Troyella ending, I'm so sorry for the wait. I just moved from Charlotte, North Carolina to Highlan Park, New Jersey and I've only been a week in HP so I'm still getting used to it. We just recently got cable and interet and I can now update my story. So anyway, for those of you waiting, here it is, the alternate ending to my story.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something Has Changed**

**(Alternate Ending)**

Friday afternoon, Ryan and Gabriella were at the park eating their suckers while sitting on the side of the big fountain.

"So what's going on with you and Troy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sharpay told me that you broke up but she said that you guys wouldn't tell her why."

"Oh, yeah. We broke up."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Well…" Gabriella started.

"Please! Pretty please! With sugar on top!" Ryan begged.

Gabriella sighs. "Okay, fine I'll tell you." Gabriella faced Ryan. Ryan straightened himself up.

"I broke up with him because I wanted to be with you." Gabriella answered. Ryan couldn't believe what he's hearing.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say that you broke up with Troy to be with me."

"I did say that."

"But why?"

"Well because when I went with him to the after season party, he saw that I was uncomfortable."

"But why were you uncomfortable?"

"Because I knew you were leaving. Then he broke up with me because he knew I wanted to be with you. Then I chased you all the way to the airport. At least I tried to. But I didn't get there in time. You were already on the plane and the plane was already starting to taxi."

"So that was you! I saw you at the airport!" Ryan said excitedly. Gabriella nodded. "So that means that the guy who loves you so much and would do anything for you just broke up with you so you could be with me. And you agreed." Ryan said. Gabriella hung her head in shame.

Ryan lifted Gabriella's chin. "Gabriella, look at me. Look at me. You just broke up with the guy who truly loved you since the day he saw you. And I admit that I like you too. But it's just it takes a lot for a guy to break up with someone he truly loves. Gabby, Troy loves you enough that he's actually willing to let you go just to see you happy. And I can't compete with that. Troy is perfect for you. Now go and talk to him. Make up with him." Ryan said as he stood up.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Home. I just don't want to go on knowing that I stole a girl from someone who deserves her." Ryan said as he walked off, leaving Gabriella sitting by the fountain side.

The next day, Ryan was leaving for New York again but this time, the whole gang came with him to the airport to bid him goodbye. They were waiting at the terminal.

"So are you planning on telling him?" Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"I already told him."

"Really? When? So what'd he say? Did you guys kiss?"

"Yeah, really. I told him yesterday when we were at the park together. No we didn't kiss."

"What'd he say?"

"I'll just tell you later. I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Okay. Whatever you say." Troy says and then he becomes quiet.

"So Ryan, are you going to make me proud again?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course. Just promise not to crash any of my cars again. But feel free to crash yours."

"Ry, are you sure you're going to miss us? 'Cause you look like you're having too much fun over at New York." Taylor said.

"I'll try not to have too much fun. In fact, I miss you guys already."

"So, we'll see you again in a couple of weeks?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, a couple of weeks."

"Ry, can you show this to your music editor?" Kelsi said, handing Ryan few pages of sheet music.

"I just came up with it during the week, and I was hoping that if they like it, they could play it in the musical."

"Sure Kels. I'm sure they'll like it." Ryan said taking the sheet music and putting it in his special box.

"Yeah, and dude, put this on your dressing room dresser would you?" Troy asked, handing him a framed picture of Ryan and the whole gang.

"I sure will." Ryan said taking the picture and putting it in his special box too. Then the intercom came on.

"Flight number 271 to New York is now ready to board. Again, flight number 271 to New York is now ready to board."

"That's you." Jason said.

"Yeah, but I won't be boarding until a couple more minutes. They let the disabled go first and then parents with kids and then the adults."

"Do you have anything else to say to Ryan?" Troy asks Gabriella but Gabriella doesn't respond.

"Hey Ryan, Gabby has something to tell you." Troy said as he pushes Gabriella towards Ryan. Gabriella looks back and glares at Troy. Ryan just looks at Gabriella.

"I just wanted to say that I… I… hope you have a great time in New York." Gabriella said. Troy just shook his head.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Ryan said. Then he looked at the line of people and realized that the adults were already boarding. "Well, I gotta go. I'll catch you guys soon." Ryan said and then they did a group hug. The gang watched Ryan give his ticket to the attendant and go through the tunnel **(A/N: Or however you call it)** and into the plane.

_He's really going._ Gabriella thought. The gang then got out of the front doors of the airport and sat at the curb for a while. Then a few seconds later, they saw a plane take off. The same plane that Ryan got into.

"He's gone." Zeke said. Then the whole gang sighed. Then the airport speakers caught a radio frequency and started playing some music. Then the DJ came on.

"Hey guys, this is DJ Pete on 92.8 **(A/N: I don't know if that's a real radio station, I just made it up)** doing a live phone interview with a newly discovered Broadway star, Ryan Evans."

The sound of Ryan's name caught the gang's attention and they started to listen intently.

"Yes thank you, Pete." They heard Ryan say.

"So, how are you doing today, Ryan?"

"I'm doing good thank you. I actually just took a break and visited my hometown this past week."

"Really? Where is your hometown?"

"Albuquerque, New Mexico."

"Albuquerque, New Mexico. I heard that's a great city."

"It is, Pete."

"So, are you going back to New York?"

"Actually, I'm on a plane to New York right now."

"Oh, so you're ready to do another show?"

"Yeah, I am."

"So, what's next for you in Broadway."

"Well, you know, I'll be doing more shows and hopefully get on the cast list more often. Hey, Pete, can I just say something to someone real quick?"

"Sure. Yeah. Go ahead."

"Thank you. This is for Gabriella Montez." Ryan said.

When Gabriella heard her name come out of the speakers, she started to listen really carefully.

"Gabby, I hope you're listening to this. I just want you to know that you should get back together with Troy. He's a great guy for you, and I'm just making it harder for you to choose which one to pick. So if you have to pick between us, pick Troy. Because I know he loves you very much. Think about it, if he didn't love you that much, he would have never broken up with you because he doesn't want to let you go. But he does love you very much because he let you go so you could be happy. And that takes a great deal of courage. So Troy, if you're listening to this too, take care of Gabriella. Make sure she's safe and make sure she always has a shoulder to lean on. That's what I promised her." Ryan finished.

"Wow, what a statement." Pete said.

"I'm sorry, I just really had to get that out. Because she might not get back together with Troy. If she doesn't get back together with him, she is making the biggest mistake of her life."

"Okay, well…" Pete continued on.

_I think Ryan's right. Troy has to love me enough to let me go. And I think he really is the guy for me and I'm too busy thinking about Ryan when I already found what I've been looking for. _Gabriella thought.

_What the heck is Ryan saying? I thought he likes Gabriella? So why is he giving her to me? I let her go because she wanted to be with him! I am so confused right now!_ Troy thought.

A few minutes later, Gabriella approached Troy.

"Troy…"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that all I've been thinking about lately is Ryan and not paying enough attention to you." Gabriella apologized.

"It's okay. I know you like Ryan. So, no need to apologize."

"But that's the thing. Ryan just reminded me of something important. That the guy I was looking for was already beside me all along."

"What? I'm sorry, I'm just not following."

"I mean, that I keep on looking for someone else when you're already here, ready to love me." Gabriella explains.

"I'm sorry, I'm still not getting it." Troy said. Gabriella sighs.

"Oh my, God." Kelsi said.

"How much slower can you get?" Taylor said.

"But I don't get it either." Chad said.

"Apparently, much more slower." Sharpay said.

"Okay, well then I'm going to have to use a different explanation. How about this?" Gabriella said as she went and kissed Troy on the lips. They stayed like that for a long time. The gang is still listening to Ryan on the radio while they watch Troy and Gabriella making out.

"…And if my calculations are correct, if they were listening to what I said earlier, they should be kissing right now." Ryan said through the radio.

"You cannot be any more right, Ry." Jason said as he looked at Troy and Gabriella.

"Something really has changed." Sharpay said as she and the gang continued to look at Troy and Gabriella while they were smiling at the couple.

_Good job Ryan. I'm proud of you already._ Sharpay thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you guys like it? You guys hated it didn't you? Well anyway, yeah.**

**I'm going to write the trailer for the sequel in my next chapter, I just have to figure out a good title.**

**And I need something from you guys. Can you guys give me suggestions of names for twin girls that starts with the letter "R"? Sorry, I'm not very good with names. And if you guys know any famous twin girls between the ages of 6 and 8, let me know because I'm trying figure out who can play the two twin girls in my story. Thanks! Remember, I'm putting up the trailer for the sequel in the next chapter so watch out for that!**


	21. TRAILER

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I just had so much school work. Okay, this is the trailer for the sequel to my story, "Something Has Changed". I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Voiceover, **_actions, _dialogue**What happens when a pair of identical singing twins…**

_Shows Rachelle and Roxanne (7 years old) singing and practicing for the musical._

Rachelle: Do… re…

Roxanne: Mi… fa…

Rachelle: So… la…

Roxanne: Ti… do.

**A musically inclined braniac scientist**… 

_Shows Gabriella singing while mixing chemicals_.

Gabriella: …This could be the start of something new…

**A pretty, blonde mom…**

_Shows Leslie knocking on Ryan and the twin's door._

Leslie: Ryan Evans! I know they're in there! Open this door!

**And a 27-year-old, overprotective, performing dad…**

_Shows Ryan hugging the twins. Shows Ryan buckling in their seatbelts._

Rachelle: Dad, we can do it on our own you know.

Ryan: I know, but I can't risk losing you two.

_Ryan closes the car door._

Roxanne: Dads. _Rolls her eyes._

Rachelle: They're so overprotective.

Roxanne: I know!

**Met for the first time in so long?**

_Shows Ryan, Gabriella, Rachelle, Rhonda, and Leslie, bumping into each other._

Gabriella: Ryan?

Ryan: Gabriella?

Leslie: Ryan?

Gabriella & Ryan: Leslie?

Leslie: Rachelle? Roxanne?

Roxanne & Rachelle: Mom?

Gabriella: Mom?

Roxanne: Yeah. She's our mom.

Rachelle: And this is our dad.

_Rachelle points to Ryan. Ryan just waves at Gabriella._

Gabriella: Dad?

**Will they get along?**

Shows Ryan and Leslie hugging. Shows the twins hugging Leslie. Shows Gabriella and Ryan hugging.

**Or will they rip each other to shreds?**

_Shows Leslie trying to get through Gabriella_.

Leslie: Montez, you better move.

Gabriella: Why should I?

Leslie: Because I said so.

_Leslie pushes Gabriella._

**What do you think?**

_Shows Gabriella talking to the girls._

Gabriella: She is such a witch!

Sharpay: Who's such a witch?

Kelsi: Leslie the-

Sharpay: Oh you mean Leslie the-

_Taylor covers Sharpay's mouth._

**Starring**

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella talking to the twins._

Gabriella: All right, you girls have a great afternoon okay?

Roxanne: Yes Ms. Montez. See you in class tomorrow!

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan and Gabriella talking._

Gabriella: You didn't tell me you were a dad.

Ryan: Well, now you know.

Gabriella: Who's the mom?

Ryan: Yeah, that, I can't tell you yet.

**Alyson Michalka as Leslie Davis**

_Shows Leslie talking to the twins._

Leslie: Girls, how would you like to live with your mom?

Rachelle: Sure!

Roxanne: We'd love to!

**Mary-Kate Olsen as Rachelle Evans**

_Shows Rachelle and Roxanne at their first day of second grade._

Rachelle: Bye daddy.

Ryan: Bye princess.

**Ashley Olsen as Roxanne Evans**

_Shows Roxanne practicing the dance steps in her room._

Roxanne: One and two and three and four and five and six and seven and eight. One ore time. One… two… three…

**This is War**

Whose side are you on?

COMING SOON

* * *

**Okay, I'm guessing you guys don't know what's going on yet, well here's the summary:**

**Summary: On graduation day, Ryan and Gabriella broke it off. Mainly because they'll be going to two different colleges on different sides of the country. But six years out of college, Ryan and Gabriella meet when they least expect it. And they see how much both of them changed over the years. Gabriella is an elementary school teacher and a scientist. Ryan is a Broadway and Hollywood star with two twin girls of seven. But Leslie Davis, Ryan's old girlfriend, and the twins' mother comes back to take the girls away from Ryan. But Ryan wants to marry Gabriella so she could be the girls' mother. But now the girls really want to be with their real mom so they plot things to keep their dad from marrying their teacher. How do you think it'll turn out?**

**So did you guys like the idea? You hate it don't you? Tell me if you like it or not so I know if I'll continue it or not.**

**And don't think just because I didn't put the rest of the gang in the credits that they won't be in the story. It won't be a High School Musical fanfiction without everybody in the gang! Duh! Oh and the part about Aly being Leslie, just imagine her a little bit older (because Leslie is 27) and just imagine Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen a little bit younger (because the twins are 7). Like they were when they played in Full House. **

**Oh and some of the scenes mentioned in the trailer may or may not be in the actual story. I'm not sure. Anyway, make sure you review and tell me if you like the idea.**


End file.
